She's Always Been The One
by angeface0109
Summary: "When you love someone you have to let them go, but if they return they were always yours." I suck at summaries. SEDDIE story line with a daring character twist. Read the prologue for all the details needed for now. That is if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: An idea I'm playing with to be my next story. It will be my most complicated writing I have ever done. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Tell me what you guys think. As always it won't start until I finish All Coming Back To Me, but I couldn't hold this first part in anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the iCarly characters**

*Prologue*

Sam sat out on the balcony of the ritzy hotel and looked out at the stars. It should've been a happy day, but how happy can one person be when sour circumstances were the start and the outcome.

She let out a heavy sigh as she contemplated a decision that no one knew about. 'I should just leave right now no one will notice I'm gone.' She thought to herself, but she knew at least one person would. 'Well almost no one.'

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and saw the one person behind her and shook her head. "What are you doing out here Benson." She commented.

"I came to check on you. I saw you sneak out." He said back.

"I needed some fresh air it's a little stuffy in there." She said back.

"I know what you mean." He said making his way over by her before loosening his tie a bit. "Beautiful night tonight," He commented turning around to lean backwards on his elbows.

"Yeah, well the sun and moon always did have its way of revolving around her. It only makes since the sky would be this beautiful tonight." She said back before taking a swig of the beer she had been nursing for the past hour she had been out there. He didn't question how she got it. They were only nineteen, and there was no bar in this particular banquet hall. However, he knew she was Sam Puckett, she had her ways.

"You know despite what you think she's really happy you're here." He said kind of knocking into her. Her heart stopped for a split second before returning to its normal pattern.

She scoffed. "She could've had me fooled." She said back looking over at him for the first time since he moved next to her. "She's barely said anything to me that wasn't an order the past few weeks."

"I think she's just worried about you, well that you hate her." He said back.

"I agreed to play the role didn't I? I wore the stupid dress. I stood next to her. I attended every party. I told her I was happy for her. God, what more does she want from me?" Sam asked.

"You to be honest," He said. She rolled her eyes. She could lie to everyone else, but he knew the truth. They had their dark day in which everything came out about true feelings for this horrid day, at least in her eyes. "She knows you're pissed Sam."

"I'm not pissed Freddie." She said back. "I'm just not here right now. My mind is in other places."

"Like," He beckoned her to continue. She sighed heavily. He was the last person she wanted to tell. Only, because when she did she knew how he was going to respond. And, she wasn't sure if she could take it.

"I'm leaving Freddie." She said in a quiet voice.

He nodded in understanding. Secretly wishing he could leave to. This scene would be too much for anyone in his position to take. "I don't blame you. This is a lot to deal with. Go, I'll see you tomorrow…" He started but she cut him off.

"No Freddie, you don't get it. I'm leaving Seattle for good. Tonight, after all of this is over." She said back. His heart stopped. She couldn't be serious. She WASN'T serious. She wouldn't just leave her home… or him.

"Sam, you're lying. Please, tell me you're lying." He said in a slight panic.

"Freddie there is nothing here for me anymore." She said honestly. She was tired. For four months now she had been trying to wrap her head around all of this, longer if you counted all the shit that happened before the big announcement and nothing was helping.

"What do you mean? You have us. We're your family." He said causing her to laugh as she tried to hold back the betrayal of that one statement.

"We both know that's not true anymore." She said. "Besides," She said nodding her head towards the door. At the party that was taking place as they spoke. "You have another family to worry about now."

"What about college?" He said looking for any excuse to keep her here.

She let out a slight snicker. "Freddie, its community college, I can do that anywhere." She answered back. He knew it was true, but it was still worth a shot.

Her heart was breaking. It had been breaking for longer than she could remember and she was done of pretending that it wasn't. The only way to let it go was by completely removing herself from the situation.

He looked torn, as he always did lately. He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't loose her, especially with everything changing around him right now. "Sam, I…" He started but once again she cut him off.

"Don't," was all she said.

"You don't even know what I was about to say." He argued back.

"Don't I," She questioned. "We've been over this Freddie. That night we… we said that it was a done deal. We were going to accept what fate had offered us. I told you I was fine, and I meant it." She continued to lie to herself. She planned on doing it until she meant it. She turned to walk back into the banquet hall.

"I love you." He let the words come out, despite her protest of him keeping them in.

Sam turned her head and looked at him. This was unbelievable and not the night to be getting into all of this yet again. Why did he keep doing this? "But, you married her." She said.

"I did what I had to do Sam." He said. Sam walked back up to him at the edge of the balcony. A single tear rolled out of her eye. She touched the side of his face. He kissed her wrist to keep from kissing her on the lips, which he really wanted to do.

"I know. I also know you love her too, but you can't keep the both of us Freddie. That's why for the sake of your marriage; I've got to go. You will never be able to completely give yourself to her if I stay." She said. She straightened his tie back up, as if saying it was time for him to go back in. She looked down at the drop to the ground. It was no higher than jumping off the top of a jungle gym.

She looked at him, he was now looking away. She took her heels off, and climbed onto the railing. He finally turned back around and saw what she was doing.

"Sam don't," He began but she had already leapt off. He looked down and grabbed his heart as he saw she had landed safely. "What the hell is wrong with you Puckett? Are you crazy?"

She shrugged as she smoothed out her short pale pink dress. "No more than I've always been." She yelled back up. They laughed for a split second. "Toss me my shoes please."

He picked up the heels and threw them over the ledge. She caught one and bent down to pick up the other. He sighed heavily. He knew there was no changing her mind at this point.

"Will you at least tell me where you are going?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You know I can't do that." She answered honestly. He knew she couldn't either. He would just go after her. He was surprised he wasn't trying to stop her now, but he knew why he wasn't.

He nodded his head. "Bye Sam, please take of yourself." He pleaded as she slowly walked backwards towards the parking lot. Her bags were all packed and ready to go.

She nodded her head. "I promise. You take of yourself, and… and," She couldn't bring herself to say what she knew was already there, but Freddie knew what she meant. He nodded his head as a tear tried to escape. He wouldn't let it though. Eventually he had to go back inside, and there would be no way of explaining that to everyone. Before another word could leave either of their mouths, she turned and darted towards her car.

She didn't say goodbye to him. There was no need. She had already said goodbye more than enough times to last her the rest of her lifetime. She couldn't handle saying it again.

Freddie watched from the distance as she hopped in her car and drove off, a piece of him going with her. 'If only there was a way to…' He started to think.

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. It's time to cut the cake." A sweet voice said from behind him. He turned to see her, his new bride, still bathed in her long white dress. He managed to let a little smile show.

"Sorry Carly, guess I've been out here longer than I expected." He said back to her.

"What are you doing out here exactly?" She asked with suspicion.

"I just needed a little air. It was getting really hot in there." He said. She walked closer to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're not getting sick are you?" She asked. He took her hand from his forehead and placed a kiss on it.

"Whatever it was it passed." He said with a smile. "Besides I should be worrying about you. Have you sat down at all tonight?" He asked.

"Yes Freddie I have, and I'm fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"Good, let's go cut this cake then." He said leading her back towards the banquet hall where all their family and friends were waiting around the tall white cake, bathed in three different shades of pink flowers.

She stopped. "Wait one more thing, have you seen Sam. She's my maid of honor, and

I haven't seen her since she made her toast." She said back.

His heart hurt at the mention of her name. "Yeah, I saw her earlier. She said she think she was coming down with something, and was going to go ahead and leave. She said she would see us tomorrow. I thought she told you." He lied, not wanting to hurt Carly's feelings with the truth.

"Oh…okay," Carly said back with doubt in her voice. Freddie sighed as he leaned in and kissed his bride. "I love you." He said with a smile.

She let out a breath, she didn't even realize she had been holding. "I love you too." She said back to him.

He smiled and leaned down before placing a small peck on her new rounded belly. "And, I love you too." He said to it before rubbing it.

Carly laughed. "Four months to go," She said placing her hands on top of his. He nodded his head. "Come on, let's go before your mother comes out here to get us." She said pulling him into the crowded hall.

The cheers erupted as the newly married couple cut into the cake. Freddie looked around at all the happy faces. Genuinely wishing he could be as happy as everyone else felt, but he couldn't and he knew why.

His mind was here, but his heart wasn't. It was with her, and despite what she believed, it probably would always be with her.

**A/N: First, let me say this story will be NO CREDDIE HATE, but those who have been with me from the beginning know where my alliances lie! There will be times when you don't like Carly but, like in all my stories there will be times you don't like Sam and Freddie either. All is fair in love and war right? **

**I have always felt they made the most complicated love triangle ever and I plan to play with those boundaries. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you feel this will be great or an epic fail. All criticism is welcomed. lol **

**She's Always Been The One: Coming Soon... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I know I have one chapter left on ACBTOM it will be complete, but it's a lot of information to add in so I needed a breather. Besides this chapter had been on the brain for a long time, so I wanted to go ahead and get out there.**

**Hope yall enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Chapter 1

_*13 years later* _

_*Los Angeles, California*_

Sam made her way into her office at Bender &amp; Bender advertisement and marketing agency. She was greeted by many of her co workers. She smiled at some, faked it with others. Life had changed a lot over the years.

Sam had received her associates in business, than went on to a four year college where she majored in marketing and advertising. Not long after graduating she got her job here at Bender &amp; Bender. She had been working there for five years now, and had become one of there top consultants. Surprisingly, people liked her outspoken bluntness when working on bettering there business image.

Abby, Sam's assistant looked up as she heard Sam's heels clacking towards her desk. She reached down and grabbed Sam's house shoes and held them up.

"Morning," She said looking back down at her computer.

"Bleh," Sam said back. Though her life style changed and included her wearing business skirts, blouses, and heels to work, one thing had never changed her hate for the morning. However, it was something she had to get over.

Abby just shook her head at her boss. "Your white chocolate mocha is on your desk. Your two bacon breakfast sandwiches are in the microwave just press start, and here are your messages." She said sitting back in her chair and pulling her long black hair off of her shoulders.

"Thank you Abby, hold my calls for the first hour, and push back the meeting I have with Quik Fix Ink to three." She said before heading towards her office.

"Sam… really," Abby said back, but Sam kept walking causing her to get up from her desk and following her to her office.

"What Abby," Sam asked. Abby gave her a look that said you know what I want to know. "Oh you want to know about the blind date that you set me up on after I told you no more." Sam finished while she took off her heels and replaced them with her house shoes

"Duh," Abby said sitting in one of the chairs across from Sam's desk.

"Well, where should I start?" Sam stated sitting down. "Oh yeah, the dude was a fucking mortician."

"There's a problem with that?" Abby said back.

"Abby the dude was fucking creepy, and showed me pictures of dead bodies and explained how he goes about his job." Sam said back while rolling her eyes. "I mean yeah did it sound interesting, of course, but not as a topic on a date."

"Well, I have introduced you to a school teacher, a doctor, a fire man, and a damn divorce lawyer and you managed to bury each of them alive." Abby said. "So, naturally I assumed you had a thing for death."

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. "That means I don't want to date right now." She said.

"Sam, I have known you for five years. Technically longer than that since I watched the show I'm not allowed to name, with the people I'm not allowed to name. And, you have been saying that same thing all five years. You're my boss, but more importantly my friend. You deserve more than what you give yourself. I wish you would see that. You deserve to be happy."

Sam sighed and looked at Abby. She was the first and really only true friend Sam had here in L.A. or period. Abby was short for Abigail, she had been born and raised in L.A. and was proud of it. She was mixed with white and Hispanic, and called herself a plus size inspiration to fashion. One thing Sam or anyone who was around Abby knew was that she could dress, and wasn't afraid to be herself. That is what Sam liked about her. She really forced herself on Sam.

She recognized Sam the day she started at B &amp; B, which Sam found annoying. Whether or not others recognized her Sam wouldn't have known. She had changed her last name to escape her old life and with the help of some friends in high places it became hard for her to be traced by Puckett. However, Abby quickly called her on it, and constantly reminded her that she was a huge fan of iCarly. After a rocky beginning she grew on Sam, now she couldn't imagine life with out her.

"I know, thanks for caring, and when the time is right I will meet someone." Sam said before turning towards her computer.

Abby shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Fine, no more blind dates," Abby said. Sam didn't turn to look at her she just nodded her head and got to work.

Abby walked out and quickly came back in. "Oh before I forget; I got dirt." She said with a huge smile.

"Abby really, it's seven in the morning how do you already have gossip, when did you even have time to start gossiping?" Sam said turning from her computer and looking at her assistant who power walked across the room and back in front of Sam's desk.

"Well, when you know the right people news travels fast." She said. "First off let me say that if this news is true, and it most likely is because it comes from a highly reliable source. You should be getting called into a meeting before this afternoon, with executives." She said

"Oh shit, am I getting fired. After all the fucking business I brought in for those corporate douche bags. Taking on ten times as much work, so Bill can sit on his ass while his cunt of a brother Thomas has time to go bang his house keeper behind his wife's back." Sam stated standing up from her desk as she began to search for still trustworthy butter sock. She found it and stood. "I got one better, I'm going to beat them to the punch; I'll quit while I go all Puckett on their asses."

"Whoa, whoa, Sam, No that's not why they're going to be calling you up." Abby said blocking Sam's way and sitting her back down.

"It's not," Sam said in suspicion.

"No," She said. "Okay, according to Leo," She started but Sam cut her off.

"I swear you and Leo spend way more time gossiping than actually working." Sam said. Leo was Thomas assistant, and the reason why the whole office secretly knew that the married man was banging his house keeper.

"Shush," Abby said back. "Anyways, this new multi-million dollar electronic company is thinking about becoming a client. They're flying one of you consultants out to land the deal, and they're considering you."

"Hm," Sam said back. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you serious?" She said. "This is a huge opportunity, and a chance to travel."

"I'm not leaving L.A. besides most of the million dollar contracts are a headache ran by some over achieving douche that can't see pass their products faults. That's why we don't have very many on file." Sam said back as she turned to continue to work. "Besides there are other reps who have been here way longer I doubt they'll send me due to seniority, and the only reason you want me to go is because as my assistant you'll get to go with me."

"There's one more bit of information before you write off the deal completely." She said. "Whoever nails the deal will be made into a partner."

That caught Sam's attention. She slowly turned around and stared at her friend. "Made partner, like partner, partner." She repeated.

"Yep, the bigger office, a bigger salary for you and your assistant, not to mention a company car and all the perks of being a partner." She said to Sam.

"But, Thomas and Bill have never made anyone a partner, why would they start now?" She asked.

"No clue, Leo didn't know, but he did say that they must feel like this is a sure thing, because they wouldn't be putting the stakes so high if it wasn't." She said.

"And, they're considering me?" Sam finished.

Abby stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "Rumor has it." She said before walking out to her desk. She smiled at Sam through the glass window and continued on with her work.

Sam turned to get busy herself, even though she was having a hard time concentrating. Sam hadn't left L.A. since moving here, not even for a vacation. She didn't know how to feel about this, but if she really was offered the clients would she really turn it down.

Not even an hour later she received a page from Abby telling her they wanted to see her upstairs. Sam placed her heels back on and made sure her hair, make up, and clothes were straight before heading towards the elevator. Abby crossed her fingers towards Sam and wished her luck.

When Sam got to Bills office, which had to be the size of a penthouse, the brothers were sharing a laugh at his desk. They saw Sam come in and stood to greet her.

"Morning Gentlemen," She greeted shaking both of their hands.

"Samantha," The two men greeted back Bill gestured towards the empty seat next to Thomas.

Sam sat down and crossed her legs. "I have to say fellas, I was quite surprise to be called up here so early, especially considering we have a meeting in a few hours with Burger Palace." She said. The two men nodded their heads and studied Sam.

"Well Sam, we have something we want to discuss with you." Bill said. "First off, we're taking you off the Burger Palace account."

"Wait, what, Bill I having been working on that account for a year." She said.

"And, you've done a fabulous job with it Samantha." Thomas said. "But, we have bigger fish we want you to fry."

"Say what now," Sam said back to them. She felt herself getting more nervous and excited at the same time.

"Have you heard of MB Technologies?" Bill asked.

"I can't say that I have." She said back in confusion.

"That's not surprising." Bill said back. "It's only been around for about seven years. In a nutshell they are the fastest growing multi-million dollar technology company since the pear company. They plan to go global within the next six months. However, they don't feel like their current marketing team is up for the challenge. Therefore, they are calling in the professionals."

"The co-founder and CEO, Gerald Montgomery, received an excellent recommendation about us, and want to meet with one of our representatives. You are the best we have Samantha, we want to send you." Thomas said with a smile.

"Wow, Bill, Thomas, are you sure?" She said.

"Yes, in the years you have been here, you have brought in more clients than most of our reps who have been her for 10 years plus. You're ruthless, and when it comes to bettering a business that's what matters." Bill said standing up and walking in front of Sam.

"When you get there you will meet with the board if they like your plan they will sign the contract, you will fax it to us. The only catch is if you accept, you will be required to stay down there the full six months." Thomas said.

"But, when you get back here to L.A. we will make you a full partner." Bill said with a smile.

"Are you serious? Partner, you're going to make me a partner?" She said in excitement.

"You deserve it Samantha." Thomas said. "Do you accept?"

"OH HELL YES!" She said standing up and shaking their hands. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"You are welcome," Bill said back. "We will email your assistant with a list of things that need to be done before you two leave. Make sure to send everything you have on Burger Palace to Mark. He will be taking over for you. Thursday, you and you assistant will have the day off to pack and prepare to leave."

"Wow, okay sounds like a plan." Sam headed towards the door, but then it hit her she had no clue where she was going.

"Oh, Tom, Bill, one last thing, where the hell am I going," She asked with a laugh.

"Oh, well that would be nice to actually know where you are going." Thomas said looking at the sheet in front of his brother's chair. "Seattle, Washington," Thomas said with a smile.

Sam's heart stopped beating as soon as the words left his mouth. "Seattle," was all Sam could say.

*Seattle Washington*

Carly took the remaining cookies out of the oven and sat them on her cooling rack. She sighed as she looked out the window. Soon a smile graced her face as a familiar Benz pull into the driveway within seconds the kitchen door was open and a young boy was in her arms.

"Mommy," He shouted as he all but jumped into his mother's arms. Carly squeezed him hard.

"I will never get enough of those great Dylan hugs." She said staying on the five year olds level. "I missed you."

"Mommy you saw me this morning." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you've been at school for 8 hours." She said kissing his cheek. "Where's your sister?"

"Right here mom," Dana said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey honey," Carly said taking in her daughter's challenged face. "How was school?"

"It was okay," She said.

"She's mad because daddy got there and interrupted her conversation with Skylar." Dylan said making kissing lips.

"Shut it you dweeb, before I turn back into an only child." Dana said to her younger brother.

"Hey, hey, hey stop it you two." Carly said.

Dana was twelve about to be thirteen. Like most pre-teenss she was at that age that everything her family did irritated her, none more so than Dylan himself. Carly tried to be sensitive to her daughters needs, but it was hard watching her oldest grow up so fast. It seems like just yesterday she received the news that she was pregnant.

"You leave your sister alone." Carly said to her youngest rubbing his hair that almost fell below his eyes.

"Whoa, Dylan can you see through the hair; looks like daddy is going to have to take you to go get a hair cut this weekend." Carly said.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Dana mumbled a little louder than she planned. She quickly put a bubble in her mouth when her mother looked up and shot her a look.

"What was that?" Carly said clearly knowing what she heard.

"Shhh," Dylan said to his sister.

Carly eyed both of her kids knowing what direction this was heading. "Nope, there will be none of that, what's going on?" She asked.

"Daddy said he wanted to tell you." Dana said before grabbing her little brother and darting upstairs just as Freddie walked through the back door.

"Dylan you left your backpack in the car again." He yelled up the stairs before turning to see a very irritated Carly.

"Hey Carls," Freddie said sitting Dylan's backpack on the stairs.

"You're canceling your weekend with the kids again." She said instantly crossing her arms.

Freddie sighed and yelled up the stairs. "Thanks for letting me tell your mom guys."

"You're welcome." They said back.

Freddie couldn't help, but laugh through his irritation at his crazy kids.

"Look before you start, I had no choice. Looks like I'll be working all weekend, and with my mom and Robert out of town there would be no point in them coming to my house." Freddie stated.

"Freddie, I'm really sick of hearing that excuse." Carly said back. "The point of joint custody is so we both are still apart of our kids lives. Last time I checked you canceling your weekends wasn't aiding in that."

"Oh give me a break Carly. It's one damn weekend." Freddie said.

"That's what you said the first weekend." Carly said back. "This is the third cancelation in the matter of two months."

Freddie started hitting his head on the wall. Marriage was no joke, but divorce that was the killer. He could bet and win big that they fight more now than they did when they were married, and he really didn't see how that was possible.

"Carly you know what I deal with at work. This is a big step for the company that is requiring us all put in the extra time. You knew what we were getting into when we started this." He said back.

"Wrong Freddie, I knew that you really wanted this so I went along with it, but how long is your career going to be first huh?" She asked. "It already destroyed your marriage, now you're going to let it destroy your relationship with your kids too?"

"That is so not fair Carly and you know it." He said back angrily. "I am here every time you guys need me. I leave work early and pick up my kids every other day from school. I'm at every volleyball game, spelling bee, and tragic kindergarten program. Me working is how I contribute to this family. It's what's paying for this house, paying for child support, paying your alimony. My job is why you don't have to work even though we aren't together anymore."

"That was really fucking low Freddie." Carly said taking a plate out of the cabinet to put the cookies on.

"Like what you said wasn't; don't attack my character, Carly." He said. "I don't like missing time with my kids, and I sure as hell don't want to be in meetings all weekend, especially when it's supposed to be my time off, in a department meeting I'm not even in charge of. It's not my fault that Gerald decided to get married and go on his honeymoon during the most important time in our companies history, but he has and as co-founder I have to be there and approve what is about to happen. So please get off my fucking back." Freddie finished.

Carly calmed down. She could tell the companies new changes were stressing him out and the last thing she wanted to do was stress him out more. She opened her mouth to say something, but someone beat her to the punch.

"Why do you guys always fight?" They looked over to see Dana standing there with her arms crossed as she looked at her parents. "Why can't you have a calm rational discussion for once?"

"I'm sorry angel," Freddie said walking to their oldest daughter and kissing her on the top of her head. "It's my fault; mommy's just worried that by me missing weekends with you guys I'm missing a lot. You know I really hate not being with you guys right?"

"I know," She said. "You have to work daddy."

Freddie smiled at his daughter. She was saying one thing, but her eyes were always the betrayal when it came to these rougher conversations.

"Tell you what, Carls." He said turning around and looking at his ex-wife. "Why don't I trade you this weekend for next? You know if you didn't have anything planned for the kids." He asked.

"Nothing that can't be moved to this weekend," Carly said.

"So, there you go starting next weekend I'll take you and Dylan for two weekends in a row." He said with a smile. Dylan came from around the corner.

"WE GET TO STAY AT DAD'S TWO WEEKENDS IN A ROLE!" He said causing everyone in the room to laugh. Freddie held out his arms and he ran into them.

To Dylan staying with Freddie was like staying at an amusement park. Freddie lived in this luxury apartment where pretty much everything was electronic, that's how they tested out most of there products that way anything that was wrong he could work it out himself. Freddie and the kids' voices were programmed to turn on whatever needed to be turned on. Dana wasn't that impressed, because it was also a parental block on certain things, but Dylan couldn't get enough of pressing the button and yelling out commands. If that wasn't enough to keep his attention, he got to help Freddie build and keep electronic prototypes of the toys the company came up with. They all stayed at Freddie's place though.

"The word you are looking for is ROW, buddy." Freddie said. "But, yes, if it's okay with your mom…" Freddie said.

They all looked her way, and put on the puppy dog pouts. Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine, we can trade weekends, but Wednesday you're taking Dylan to get a haircut." She said.

"YES!" Dylan said. "Now we can finish the helicopter dad, and play with it." He said.

"That's right, buddy it's going to be the first thing we do." Freddie said placing the boy back on the ground. He and Dana ran to give their mom a hug she handed them the cookies and two milk cartoons.

"Alright, go on upstairs and get started on your homework. Let me finish talking to your mom." Freddie said. They nodded their heads and Dylan grabbed his backpack.

"Help your brother, Dana." Carly said as they disappeared. Carly looked back at Freddie and shook her head. "That may get you off the hook with them, but I'm still mad."

"I know," He said. "Carly, I don't want everything between us to be a fight anymore. We've been divorced for two years now; we're in counseling for co-parenting. I'm trying here, but I'm sick of fighting. The whole reason we divorced was to stop fighting."

"We divorced for a lot of reasons Freddie," She quickly added in. "But, you're right. I don't want to fight anymore."

Freddie nodded. "Can we realize that we both play a major part in making this arrangement work? I really do appreciate you in lot of ways Carly you're a great mother, but I don't get the kind of time you do with OUR kids, but I try to make the most of the time I do get. I need you to work with me on this." Freddie said genuinely.

Carly sighed. "Okay, Freddie I'll try to be more understanding." She said. They both nodded their heads and sat in the comfortable awkward silence; they had grown so used to in the years of their marriage.

"So, what's the meeting or deal you all are working on now?" Carly asked sitting down across from Freddie at the kitchen island.

"Oh, someone finally talked Gerald into hiring this extra expensive advertising company to help us with our image to go global." Freddie said back going to the refrigerator and pulling out a Wahoo Punch. "Apparently they're sending out their best consultant some woman named Samantha Birks. I have to approve the plan before our marketing team and the marketing company can move forward."

Carly nodded. "You hate it don't you." She said taking in her ex's facial expressions.

"I just don't understand why we're pulling in an outsider, but Gerald is over this section of the company and he makes the final decision, just like I make the final decision over the products." He said back.

"Well look at the bright side Freddie, the change may be more welcoming than you think; especially considering what you all are trying to do." Carly said back.

Freddie nodded. "I hope you're right." He said back.

**A/N: Alright so how this is going to work. Is there are going to present chapters and flashback chapters. Sometimes their will be a little of both. You will see what is happening in the present and what happened in the past (taking place after iGoodbye, but Sam and Cat NEVER HAPPENED) to get them to the place they are at. The first flashback chapter is the next one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First Flashback ****J**** I don't have just one chapter for you today, but three. Happy late Valentine's Day. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

_*Flashback: 2 ½ years before wedding*_

_Sam stood outside the door and knocked for a third time. She knew someone was there the light clearly was on. She looked across the hall to Carly and Spencer's apartment, and automatically felt sad. _

_It had been 2 weeks since Carly had left. She had a harder time dealing with the fact that she was gone than she thought she would. Carly had always been a huge factor that took up a lot of time in her life but now she wasn't there, and wouldn't be back until September at the earliest, so they could all graduate together. _

_She was still going over there to keep Spencer company, because he was having a really hard time about her leaving. However, Socko and Tebo decided it was time to road trip to get his mind off his sister, and celebrate his new freedom for the time being._

_They left on Sunday, with no telling when they were getting back. It was now Tuesday and summer vacation had just started this week. Sam was already sick of being at home by herself bored. So, she decided to go see Freddie, he had been avoiding her since Carly left. It was known to her that he was visiting Spencer too, but was deliberately waiting until Sam left to go over. _

_Not to mention that he was spending all his time with Gibby, and working at the Pear Store again. Not the one he worked at before, he was working at an outlet downtown. But, something was bothering her, and she really needed to talk to him about it._

_She knocked on the door again and then heard a harsh voice return that was clearly Marissa Benson. She swung the door open and stood there in her scrubs for work._

_"Samantha, what are you doing here? You and Freddie broke up months ago. And, why are banging on my door?" She asked._

_"I'm here to see Freddie. We're still friends. And, if you had opened the door the first time I knocked calmly, or you know just leave the door open. I wouldn't be banging on your door. Now where's Freddie?" Sam asked pushing past her. _

_"He's at work." She said sharply. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly where this was going. "Excuse me, for having to get ready for work, but you are not waiting here for him to get here. This is not that wild, unsafe, unsanitary, nut house the Shay's run. You are not about to be the unwelcomed pet that we keep feeding that never leaves."_

_"Oh my God do you ever stop talking!" Sam said back to her causing her mouth to fall open. You would think that after dealing with her all these years she would've been over it. "First of all, I would never want to be in this overly cleaned apartment unless I have to. I'm here to see your son. I need to talk to him. And, I would NEVER eat your fuc… nasty food." She finished catching herself; Marissa hated when she used profanity, and would kick her out for sure._

_As if he had a sensor that alerted something was about to happen at home, Freddie came busting through the door. He took in the picture his mother standing there hands on her hips and mouth ajar. Then there was Sam sitting on the couch gaping up at his mother with a fire in her eyes._

_He hung his head and shook it. Last time, things had been this tense. They were dating and his mom caught Sam over here with her shoes on the couch. All of which Sam did for revenge for trying to break them up. _

_"Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked exasperated. Pretty sure this isn't what he was looking forward to when he got off of work._

_"Harassing me," Marissa said. _

_"Harassing you?" Sam repeated. "All I did was knock on the da… dang door. Then she went off on me about being some unwelcome pet." Sam stood up and Freddie swiftly moved himself in between the two women. _

_"Mom, you can't call her a pet." He said to his mother. _

_"Well, why is she her?" She asked. "I would not have had called her an unwelcomed pet if she had not came busting in here without evening saying excuse me." _

_"Sam," Freddie started turning his attention to Sam. "You can't just come barging in her unannounced this isn't Carly and Spencer's place."_

_Before anyone else had a chance to say anything; Freddie cut them both off._

_"Mom, if you don't leave now you're going to be late to work. He said picking up his mother's purse and keys off of the table and holding them out for her to take.. _

_She took the items out of his hand while never taking his eyes off of Sam. Finally she broke eye contact and kissed Freddie on his cheek. "I'll be back before you wake up in the morning." Freddie nodded. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out the house glaring at Sam the entire time._

_Freddie finally turned and eyed Sam. "Do you have to get her started?" He asked._

_"It's just so much fun messing with your cuckoo headed mother." Sam said back crossing her arms. "But, she's not why I'm here. Freddie what's up?" _

_Freddie began to fidget. "What do you mean?" He asked walking by her and heading to the kitchen. He knew what she meant, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about any of this with her._

_"I'm talking about the fact that you have been avoiding me since the day Carly left. At school you didn't sit in your original seat. Gibby cracked and told me that you wait til I leave to go see Spence. Freddie we've barely said two words to each other." Sam said turning to look at him. _

_Freddie took note that she had yet to call him one name or cuss him out from a to z within her little speech. He sighed, and took out two Wahoo punches and handed one to her. She was trying to be understanding that was clear. If not this conversation would include him in a head lock and a possible hospital visit later. _

_"Look, I didn't know what to say or do… Carly leaving changes things for us you know." He said. _

_"Why the hell would that change anything for us Freddie? We've been through this we're friends now. God we're not twelve years old anymore Fredward. Hell, we dated for months." _

_"I know and it shouldn't, but… I mean Carly was our only connection for so long, and let's be honest we haven't really been alone in a room for a long period of time since our break up." He finished._

_Sam shook her head. "That's really fucked up that you didn't just tell me how you felt. Now if you excuse me Frednub, I'll just go since I make you so uncomfortable." She said. _

_Freddie rolled his eyes. He knew she would be somewhat dramatic about this which is why he didn't want to have this conversation. He reached out and grabbed her hand; sending a spark right through him. He shook it off to just be nerves. _

_"Don't be like that Sam please." He finished. Sam stared down at Freddie's hand with a look between, "what the hell" and "move your hand or I'll kill you." _

_"I thought we were friends for real now. Not just friends because of Carly." Sam finished. "I don't think you understand Freddie you're all I fucking have now. And that fucking sucks; but it's fine I don't need you or anybody else."_

_"That's a lie Sam, and you know it." He said. "Look we are friends… best friends…" he finished. He sighed heavily and told himself that it was now or never. "When you called about that Father/ Daughter dance and I said you want to get back together… What went through your mind?" _

_Sam's heart quickened. She now knew what his deal was… Really she's been known, but this was simply a confirm of their reality. _

_"I don't know what I thought. I guess, I was just caught off guard." She said. _

_"Well, I just…" Sam cut him off._

_"Freddie, nothings changed." She said in an attempt to make this easier. "When we dated things were complicated remember? I'm still Sam and you're still Freddie. Nothing is different." _

_He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So, you don't want to get back together?" He asked very conflicted. _

_Sam nodded. "Right now Freddie, I could just use a friend." She said sitting down on the couch. He sat next to her, and smiled._

_"Well, you got one, but I'm not going to build a bra with you." He said causing Sam to hit him in the arm causing him to fly off the couch._

_"There's the Sam I know. I was starting to worry I had her lost her in feelings." He stated with a pained laugh as he rubbed his arms. _

_Sam shook her head. They sat there in silence for a minute before Freddie decided to turn on the TV. He had to take off his mother's parental guide that was on the living room TV that only allowed him to watch educational channels._

_He looked over at Sam. Her hair was down in her usual hairstyle. She seemed content just sitting there watching television. He found his eyes roaming, and knew that if she figured out that he wouldn't live to see eighteen. _

_He turned back towards the TV. He thought that since she said that there was no chance of them getting back together he would no longer feel guilty about the Carly deal, but he still did. _

_He had to tell her. _

_"Sam," He spoke up causing her to look at him. "I have something I need to talk to you about." _

_"What," She asked. Her heart started beating again. _

_"Um, the night Carly left… you know the same day we had that conversation." Sam's face was unreadable that made him nervous. "Um, something happened with Carly." _

_"She kissed you, and you kissed back." Sam said. Freddie's eyes widened._

_"But, how did you…" He started clearly in shock._

_"Carly tells me everything Freddie. She thought that I should know considering our past." She said. Freddie nodded not sure what to say about the situation. "If you love her Freddie go for it. Like I said we're over. Not to mention your ass wasn't very good at hiding that you had a thing for her again anyways." _

_"Sorry Sam," He said a little guilty and confused. He had been confused for awhile. He did like Carly. Carly had always been his dream girl for as long as he could remember, but there was something about Sam that he couldn't quite shake._

_"Why are you apologizing? We tried we didn't work out. You and Carly are my friends; I want you guys to be happy." She said. He nodded and it fell silent between them. Sam shifted uncomfortably. "So, what are you and Carly exactly?" _

_Freddie shrugged it was no secret they really didn't get a chance to talk about it after the kiss happened. She had to go, and calls weren't flowing in because she was over seas. There had been emails, but he didn't feel right talking about it over that._

_"We haven't had a chance to talk about it." He said to Sam. She nodded. _

_"Well, I think you should talk to her about it I mean. I think it will be good for you to determine where you stand with her." Sam said. _

_Freddie nodded and the silence fell back over them._

_Sam looked over at Freddie and slightly bit her lips. She wanted him to know he had her complete blessing, but wasn't sure herself how she felt about it all. _

_Carly had told Sam kind of chaste. Sam didn't really have a chance to talk it through with her, just that Carly felt like something was there and she kissed him. More so she didn't really feel comfortable with Carly kissing Freddie at all. _

_"I better put some ice on my shoulder." Freddie said, causing her to smile and nod trying hard to understand the feelings she had about Carly kissing Freddie. It was clear as day, she wasn't okay with it. _

_She felt betrayed._

*Present Day*

*Seattle, Washington*

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." Sam said as she sat in the waiting area of the MB Technologies offices. "Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?" She asked Abby who was sitting next to her trying to reassure her boss.

"Because you had already said yes, and would've looked ridiculous to back out." Abby stated.

It didn't take Sam long to find out that Freddie was the other Co-founder of the company and spent the rest of the week debating whether or not she was really going to go through with it.

"You don't understand Abby." Sam said standing up and pacing the room. "I haven't seen, heard, or talked to Fredward Benson in over thirteen years. There is a reason for that." She calmly stated to her assistant trying not to cause a scene in the building.

"Yeah, a reason you won't tell me about, because that part of your life is off limits." Abby stated. She was really trying to understand Sam's reasoning behind cutting them out of her life. "But, you're focused on the wrong thing right now. It is a known fact that Fredward doesn't handle this portion of the business, so he shouldn't even be here today. It's a Saturday after all."

Sam nodded her head as she sat back down.

"What you need to worry about is this pitch you're going to give to Gerald Montgomery. Go into that office and fucking kill it. Worry about running into Freddie after you have landed the fucking account." Abby whispered.

"You're right. Who is Freddie Benson to me anymore? Nothing, but a shadow in my past. This is my present and future I deserve to be a partner and I'm a God Damn Professional. I'm going to rock this shit, than go back to L.A. and move into my new spacious ass office!" Sam stated earning some looks from the receptionist and the few people that was around them.

It wasn't much longer before one of their workers came and got me and Abby.

"Is there anything I can get for you Mrs. Birks?" She asked.

"Um, Miss Birks, and no I'm fine thank you." She nodded as she directed us into the board room. Everyone was sitting and ready to go. A young African American male came up to me and Abby.

"Mrs. Birks," he said holding out his hand towards me. "My name is Anthony Johnson, I am the head of the marketing team here at MB Technologies."

He had a very gracious smile.

"Ah, nice to meet you; this is my assistant Abigail Gonzales." Sam said back as Abby took his hand and shook.

"Please, call me Abby." She stated. He shook his head in acknowledgement.

"So, Mrs. Birks, first off let me say. That it is a pleasure to have a chance to work with you. We have heard nothing, but exemplary things about you." Anthony said to her as they walked towards her and Abby's seats.

Abby immediately began setting up the presentation as Sam and Anthony continued to discuss the meeting.

"Why thank you Mr. Johnson, I am honored. So, when will Mr. Montgomery be joining us?" Sam asked as she looked around the room, but didn't see his face amongst the chatty group of people.

"Oh well, Mr. Montgomery was recently married and is actually still on his honeymoon." He said. Sam smile fell, that's all she needed to hear to know where this was going. "Our other owner Fredward Benson will be joining us to approve on behalf of Mr. Montgomery.

Sam's body went numb. This was just her luck. She began to think of things she could do to get out of this meeting. She wouldn't work hard the vile was already rising in her throat. She tried to find some clarity.

Abby who had heard the whole thing quickly came to her side. "Um, Mr. Johnson, we're going to need that water after all." She stated as she nudged Sam, who had frozen while her thoughts raced.

Anthony gestured towards the secretary who immediately brought her a bottle. "Are you alright Mrs. Birks?" Anthony asked.

Sam took a big gulp of water and swallowed hard. She was about to answer until the door opened again and all the chatter came to a halt. Anthony was away and heading towards the door, and Abigail's eyes widened.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone, traffic was horrible." He said as everyone greeted him. He placed his stuff at the main seat at the board table and looked up.

Sam slowly turned around and came eye to eye with the one and only Freddie Benson.

"Fredward," Anthony started. "May I introduce you to…"

"Sam," Freddie stated in disbelief. An awkward tension fell upon the room.

Sam channeled what little sense she had left. "I go by Samantha now," She stated that's all she could get out. She scolded her silently after the words left her mouth. There were little murmurs around the table.

Anthony cleared his throat causing a confused Freddie to snap out of his thoughts. "Right, well um let's get started than Miss…" Freddie paused to let Sam finish the sentence.

"Birks, Mr. Benson," She finished as he nodded and took a sit at the end of the table. Abby took her seat next to where Sam was standing to do her presentation. She mouthed that she could do it.

Sam nodded at her and began her debriefing of her plans to make MB Technologies more marketable.

She managed to keep her attention to the presentation by not focusing on Freddie at all, as a matter of fact she focused on every member of the marketing team, but Freddie.

Freddie wasn't hearing anything Sam was saying. He didn't have to her whole presentation was laid out in front of him. No decision needed to be made yet, they were going to discuss after she left, and he could look over it later than decide.

What was she doing here? How long had she been in L.A.? How long had she been working for the company she was at? And, why the hell couldn't he track her down when he was looking for her?

He looked her up and down. He couldn't believe what she was wearing, a work appropriate tight black pencil skirt, a sort of yellow blouse with a black blazer on top. The most stunning part was the black pumps that graced her feet, and for Sam they were pretty high. Other than that she hadn't changed any the same long blonde hair, her waves were tighter than they used to be though; those beautiful legs that was connected to that gorgeous body.

'Snap out of it Benson, check the last name.' He said to himself, which he tried to do, until his eyes finally connected to those lovely blue eyes he thought he had forgotten about along time ago… that was a lie. He could never forget about those eyes.

Sam quickly broke eye contact with Freddie as soon as it was made. She was finding the room to be very hard to breathe in, but she was a 'God Damn Professional,' and she was going to continue on until it finished. Then, she was getting the hell up out of there.

Her presentation slowly came to a conclusion as she flipped to the last slide of her power point.

"There is a reason why I was chosen to come here. I am one of the best. I don't take too much crap, but I do not give out crap either. By time we are finished here and your market is released globally your millions will be billions if you do everything I say. I look forward to working with you all." She finished and couldn't help but to look at Freddie as the words came out.

Everyone in the boardroom began to clap. Freddie snapped out his thoughts and joined the rest of his staff. Sam gave Abby a head nod to go ahead and pack up.

"Well, great presentation, Mrs. Birks." Freddie said as he flipped through a hard copy of Sam's presentation to get an idea of what she had discussed. He motioned for his and Montgomery's secretaries in to mark their calendars. He sat back in his chair and rested his chin on his right hand, and put all his focus on Sam. "You have given us a lot to think about. We will deliberate and have you an answer by tonight. If chosen you will be working specifically with Anthony and his team."

Anthony sent her a dazzling smile. She couldn't help but to laugh at the subtle flirtation she sensed from him in the beginning. Freddie noticed it as well, causing him to clear his throat at his employee. Anthony straightened up and mumbled an apology.

"Gerald will be back by Monday and you will be left in his capable hands. "Freddie stated. "Anyone have anymore comments or concerns?"

Sam couldn't ignore how grown up Freddie was, even seeing him at the head of a table of a company was new and well kind of hot. She quickly shut the thought down as he continued to bark his orders to his team. They all diligently took their notes and held on to his words.

"Alright, meeting adjourned, as promised, for all of you coming in on a Saturday, there is a lovely breakfast being prepared for you downstairs enjoy and we will meet back here in an hour to talk about this plan. Anthony, I need to see you and Laura in my office in ten minutes please." He said standing up.

'Okay, if I time this perfectly I can make a clear break.' Sam thought. She waited until his team was surrounding him to make a break for it. Making sure she at least shook Anthony's hand first. Then she Abby made a dash to the elevator. She pushed desperately. She had to get out of there, she was suffocating. Abby was silent as Sam frantically searched for Freddie. She had a small window to get out.

The elevator finally stopped; she all, but pushed Abby in and pressed the first floor, right as Freddie made his way out of his board room. He decided to take the stairs to meet her downstairs.

Sam and Abby made their way out of the front door and Sam paused to breath.

"Where to boss?" Abby asked. "Back to the hotel or are you hungry? What do you want to do?"

Sam's eyes darkened. She was heated completely heated and she knew why. "We're going to go see an old friend, and eat while we're at." Sam said gesturing for them to continue to the car.

"SAM," She heard from behind her. Her name rang in her ear. It felt so foreign the only person who called her Sam now was Abby, and the rare occasion she talked to her mom or sister. To everyone else she was Samantha, or Miss Birks.

"Fuck," Sam whispered to Abby. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," She continued to say.

Abby looked at her boss in pity. She didn't know the full story, but from the look on Sam's face she could tell that this was one hell of a story.

Sam slowly turned around to face Freddie, who had caught up to them.

"Hi," He said. He was completely out of breath, and took everything in him to not put his hands on his knees for some release.

"Hey," Sam said. It fell silent as they just looked at each other. "Mr. Benson, this is Abigail, my assistant."

"Hi, Mr. Benson" Abby said. "Please call me Abby, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I was a big fan of um… you know." She stated looking at Sam as she shook her head.

"Nice to meet you too, please call me Freddie. The meeting is over now, all casual." Freddie said trying to lighten the mood. He held out his hand to shake Abby's.

"Um, Abby can you walk away for a minute." Sam said.

"Sure, I'll just call headquarters and follow up." She said walking away.

Sam let out a breath.

"So, you've been in L.A. for?" Freddie started. Sam rolled her eyes he wasted no time.

"Thirteen years," She said.

"And at Bender &amp; Bender," Freddie continued.

"Five years," Sam said. 'That's not possible.' Freddie thought, three years ago was when Bender was recommended to him. That means… 'Oh that son of a bitch.'

"So, you own your own company now." Sam said. "Congratulations, Freddie."

"You too," He said back. His eyes glanced down at her fingers, but saw no ring. He debated whether or not he should ask her about her personal life.

"So, Birks huh," Freddie stated. 'What the hell Benson.' He chastised himself.

"I, um," Sam looked for the words. 'Changed my name so you couldn't find me, even though you still did,' Sam thought.

"Married?" Freddie questioned.

"Um, yeah, sure, married; that's me. He's a pretty cool guy." Sam finished and she quickly changed the subject. "How's um Carly?"

Freddie took a sharp breath. "She's good, Dana, our daughter is about to be thirteen soon you know. Then we have a five year old as well. Dylan he's a handful." He said back. Sam felt her heart rate pick up. She closed her eyes for a split second then looked back at Freddie.

"That's good, I'm glad you guys are happy." She said back.

"Sam, I've been…" Freddie started.

"Freddie, um I have some things I have to handle. I really need to get going. I guess I'll hear from you later tonight?" She said. Her heart stopped again.

"Um, Anthony will be the one to call you." He said. He saw Sam visibly relax as the words slipped out his mouth.

"Oh okay, that's great." She stated gesturing for Abby to join. "Well, I hope you all saw the benefits of my services, and I guess I'll see you around." She stated and they quickly walked off before another word could be past.

Freddie sat there and watched her walk away when his phone started going off. "Benson… I'm around… I know they're in my office waiting… WELL TELL THEM THEY CAN WAIT LONGER!" He snapped as he hung up the phone on his assistant.

He inhaled deeply. He felt bad for yelling at his assistant. He wasn't normally the boss that yelled at work unless on an extreme deadline or the production team ignored his direct orders which didn't happen very often. Gerald was the hard ass. So, his assistant was going to know something was wrong. He would definitely have to apologize to her.

He made his way back to his building. His head was reeling this was definitely not how he expected this day to go. She had been in L.A. all this time. Yet, no matter what he did he couldn't seem to find her when he was looking. Then she was working at Bender's company for five years… he knew exactly what that meant. Someone very close to him knew where Sam was and kept it from him.

"I am going to kill Gibby."

**A/N: Be looking out for more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, I got sidetracked here are the next two chapters...**

Chapter 3

"Gibby's, where everything is all GIBBEAH, this is Sarah speaking." The hostess called out over the phone.

"Sarah, it's Freddie," Freddie said over the phone.

"Freddie, hi, are you calling to make sure your usual is ready by lunch?" She asked. Freddie could hear her moving in the back, probably gesturing to someone that he was on the phone. Everyone that worked for Gibby knew Freddie, Spencer and Carly, and they got star treatment at a lower price than most.

"No, not yet Sarah I'll probably come for dinner. I called to speak to your boss, is he in?" He asked as he sat back at his desk.

"Yes, I'll transfer you to his office." She said.

"Thank you Sarah," Freddie stated back. Soon the phone was ringing and Gibby was picking up the phone.

"Gibby speaking."

"Gibby it's your so called best bud Freddie." Freddie said notably irritated.

"Freddie, what's up? I thought you were coming for lunch? Why you calling?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get out of the office by four, so I'll come by for dinner." He said. "Now, for the real reason I called. When you went to L.A. to look at locations for your restaurant when you were considering moving who did you work with at that advertisement agency?"

Gibby coughed from the other side of the phone. "Um, why are you wondering?" He asked.

"Just wondering, you ranted and raved so much about the performance and initiative, I just wanted to know who your consultant was." Freddie continued.

Gibby scoffed. "I mean, it was so long ago like what three years. I don't remember her name… Buff, Banks, Burt…" Gibby started naming off random names.

"Birks," Freddie stated. "Like Samantha Birks, who happens to remind me a lot of Samantha Puckett?"

"Oh shit," Gibby said. "How do you…"

"The accounting team finally talked me and Gerald into hiring outside help and we went with Bender &amp; Bender. Guess who they sent to handle the account?" Freddie said.

"Oh shit," Gibby said growing more and more nervous as the conversation went. "Oh she's going to rip out my vocal chords."

"Gibby why the hell didn't you fucking tell me."

"Did you not just hear me say 'she's going to rip out my vocal chords?' She made me promise not to tell anyone man, in her Sam Puckett way." He said back.

"You could've warned me Gibb," He said back. "I looked like a stuttering fool in front of my staff Gibby. Why the hell would you recommend a company that she works at if she didn't want anyone to know?"

"I never recommended you asked why I change my plan to move to L.A. and I told you that the rep I talked to recommended I stay her in Seattle turn my restaurant into the ultimate success than I can franchise." Gibby said. "Then I told you the name of the company. I never thought you would actually use them. We all know you're cheap as hell."

"Well Gerald over ruled me since it was his department. Checks and balances Gibb, that's what it's like having a co founder." He said

"So, Sam's in town?" Gibby said.

"Yeah… for six months," Freddie said taking a drink of his coffee and wishing it was something stronger, preferably his friend Jack.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you man. It was three years ago at the time you and Carly were still married, and things weren't looking good between you two. I figured telling would only make things worse." Gibby said.

"Its cool man, she didn't want me to find her." Freddie said back. The phone fell silent. "So, how was she? You know when you went to visit her."

"I didn't per say visit her she was my consultant, and a damn good one at that." Gibby stated. "She was good. She seemed very content with her life, and she loved her job."

"Did you meet her husband?"

Gibby laughed long and hard. "Husband, Sam's not married." Gibby said.

"But, her last name is Birks," Freddie countered.

"Yeah, she changed her name, so none of us could find her. At least that's what she told me when I saw her. She said she wasn't looking to date anyone let alone marry anyone." Gibby said as his laughs continued.

"That makes no sense Gibby, even if her name changed there should've been traces of her in the system as Puckett." Freddie said rubbing his forehead as he talked to his best friend.

"Come on Freddie, its Sam she knows some pretty shady people." Gibby said back. Freddie shrugged he knew. Someone had helped her cover her tracks and well. "So, does Carly know?"

"Does Carly know what?" Freddie asked.

"That Sam is back."

"Hell no," Freddie said in disbelief.

"Freddie, I know Sam is a very sore subject with Carly, but you have got to tell her." Gibby said.

Carly's feelings for Sam had turned bitter when Sam left. She didn't even like her being mentioned. All the pictures from the iCarly days had been packed away. It was as if Sam never existed.

"Why, most of the time, Sam would be at the office and it's not like she's going to be looking for Carly." He said knowing that he was lying to himself. Eventually Carly was going to run into Sam. "Fuck, you're right. I'll tell her I just have to time it right."

"Is there ever a right timing for this?" He asked.

"Well, definitely not after I had to cancel my weekend with the kids because Sam was coming into to town so she can work for my company for the next six months." Freddie said.

Freddie's assistant knocked on his office door and made her way in. "Mr. Benson, they're ready for you in the board room." She stated.

"Thanks Lily, I'll be there soon." He said. She nodded and walked back out. "Gibb, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Cool man, see you tonight. Hey, it's all going to work out. Don't worry about it." Gibby said before hanging up the phone.

He shook his head and than started to panic as the thoughts that Sam has seen Freddie crossed his mind.

He knew she was going to blame him for it even though he had no idea Freddie was going to actually call Bender's agency.

He quickly picked up his office phone and phoned his hostess stand. "Sarah… if an angry hot blonde woman comes here looking for me. Tell her I'm not here." He stated just as Sam came busting through his office.

"Oh shit," He said as Sam ran over grabbed the arm that was holding the phone and twisted it to behind his back. She kicked his rolling chair from under him and pushed his face until it was being squished between her hand and the desk.

"You had one damn job Gibby!" Sam yelled as she pushed his head in.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" He said.

"I told you I would rip out your vocal chords. Did you not believe me?" She said back.

"Sam you're crushing my head..." He said before screaming louder as Sam pushed harder. "I didn't tell Freddie anything I promised. I didn't even give him a name."

"What are the chances Gibby that I would be chosen to take an account with Freddie's fucking company? Unless, you gave him a damn name," Sam asked, still not letting up on his head.

"Look, three years ago I told him about our visit, but I never said a name. I just told him about the great advice and marketing technique I got. Ask Freddie yourself, he just called hear bitching at me because I never told him." Gibby struggled to say as he reddened under the pressure.

Sam thought about it. Freddie was in complete shock to see her. It was clear that he really wasn't expecting her now that she thought about it. She sighed as she let go of his arm and his head.

"Sorry," she said reluctantly as she looked over her old friends now very red face and bruised wrist were she had gripped him.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to people, Sam?" He asked.

"I have bigger things to worry about, remember?" She sighed and sat across from him. "I can't believe I accepted this offer. I should've gone against my better judgment and said no. I'm not fucking ready for this."

Gibby glanced over Sam. He hadn't seen Sam this fidgety since Freddie and Carly's engagement party.

"Oh My God, you're not over Freddie." Gibby said.

"What," Sam said back. "What the hell are you talking about Gibson?"

"Sam, we all know I'm the only person who knew the truth about your feelings for Freddie. You know besides the obvious." He said. "The way you're acting right now is the same way you acted back than."

"Gibby it's been thirteen fucking years. It's not that I have feelings for Freddie, it's that I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Is that why you told him you were married?" He asked.

"First of all, I didn't technically tell him I was married. He suggested I was married, and I didn't deny it. There's a big difference." Sam scoffed back.

Gibby just shook his head at her.

"Well, I kind of told him you weren't married a little while ago." Gibby said with a face.

"GIBBY YOU SUCK!" Sam said throwing a pen from his desk at him.

"Well, he asked me if I had met your husband. I already lied about not knowing where you are I had to give him something." He said.

Sam shook her head, closed her eyes, and tried to think of happy thoughts to keep from jumping on Gibby. For now, he was the only ally she had, with the exception of Abby.

"If it makes you feel better he and Carly are divorced." He said not even thinking about what he said. Sam's eyes flew open.

"Wait what, do you mean they're divorced?" Sam said replaying the conversation they had that afternoon.

"Yeah, Freddie didn't tell you?" He asked. Sam shook her head. "Damn, I need to just stop talking."

"Why, what happened, Freddie said they were happy." Sam commented.

Gibby held up his hands in surrender. "Sam, I'm not saying anything else." He said. "It's Freddie's marriage, his responsibility to tell you."

She nodded.

"You know, while you're in town you should really go see Spencer. He thinks about you a lot. More like worries about you." He said. Sam looked over at Gibby. "He was really pissed you left without saying good bye. You know he saw you as family."

Sam just nodded again. She debated going to see Spencer. He was the closest thing to a father figure she had. She sighed.

What she really needed was a drink. Was it too early for her to start drinking?

Gibby smiled. "Ah, I know that face…" Gibby said. "Someone needs a strong drink."

"Gibby, it's eleven o' clock." She said.

"So, do you have anything else to do today?" He asked. She shrugged he had a point. "Yeah, try the Shirtless Gibb, it's the strongest drink we have. I would recommend only one if you're driving though; it's not a normal cocktail." He laughed.

"Gibby, nothing associated with you is normal. She laughed as she stood up. Gibby followed suite. "Oh and Gibby one more thing," She said as they walked out the door.

"What," He said back.

Sam took her hand and hit Gibby hard across his head. He grunted as the pain rushed through him.

"Stop telling Freddie all my business." She said.

Gibby nodded and winced. "You know, I thought you said you put all your violent ways behind you."

Sam shrugged. "It must be Seattle." She said back as they headed into the main dining area where Abby was sitting and waiting on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter of the day. More to come soon. **

Chapter 4

_*The following week*_

Freddie's mind was reeling as he was walked through the park with his kids wondering how to start a very difficult discussion. The other morning, Carly had called him at work frantic and demanding he make his way to the house immediately.

When he got over there he found out that Dana's health class had finally covered the sex talk. Leading him to freak out; Dana is only twelve years old. What didn't help the fact is that Carly reminded him that his own mom wouldn't let him participate in that particular section during our junior high days.

They decided that the best action was to take turns talking to her and answer any question she had, which led him to where the cross road his was at now. Carly talked to her that night, and now he was taking his turn.

"Daddy, look the Swans are back." Dylan said excitedly as he looked over at the pond.

"Cool," He said leaning down to his level. "Look we'll by some bird feed and feed them a little later okay. Right now, I need to have a talk with your sister; so why don't you go play on the playground."

Dylan pouted in his usual way. "Is this the special big people talk like she had with mommy?" He asked clearly bummed.

"I'm afraid so buddy," Freddie said as he ruffled his hair.

"Man I never get to have big people talk." He pouted crossing his arm.

"Sorry little man, but I can promise you when you're Dana's age will have the big people talk too."

"Is that the best offer you have daddy?" He asked for clearance.

"And, I'll take you for ice cream when we leave and we'll order a 6 cheese pizza tonight."

"Deal," He said running off as soon as the word left his mouth. Freddie turned and looked at his daughter gesturing towards the park bench.

"So, I guess mom told you about health class, huh?" She asked.

"Yep," He said as they sat down.

"Are you mad, daddy?" She asked.

He sighed. "No, I'm not mad angel. It's apart of growing up. I guess I just have to see my little angel isn't so little anymore." He said back

"Well dad, I am twelve now." She said back

"That you are." Freddie gulped as the next words came out of his mouth. "So, is there anything you want to know or not clear on?"

"Its okay dad, I think between class and mom I'm all covered." She said with a peck on my cheek.

'Oh thank God,' He thought. "Well, just know Daddy's here if you have any questions. You're a big girl now and we can… talk, just like you can talk to your mom." He said. She nodded her head. He began to change the subject, but she stopped him.

"Daddy, there is one thing I want to know. I didn't want to ask mom, because of how emotional she is, and she always thinks I'm too young to know anything." She quickly added in. "But, you have to promise to answer it."

He looked at Dana with great caution knowing that at any minute this can turn bad, really bad. However, he buckled when she shot him those puppy dog eyes that her mother used to hit him with. There was no turning away from that.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He counter asked.

"Okay, so mom explained how sex is only supposed to be done in marriage and with someone you love, but you can be in love and not married. Then Lily was saying how you can have sex before marriage, so my question is why do you have to wait? And, if waiting is what you're supposed to do then why do a lot of people not do it?" She finished.

This was the moment when he realized after 12 years of parenting he was still way over my head. 'Damn those puppy dog eyes.' He thought.

He took a deep breath along with everything she had just said and tried to calculate his answer.

"You see sweetie… sex can be very complicated. The reason why waiting until marriage is important is so you only have sex with one person and you should only marry someone you truly love…" She was still looking at him like he wasn't telling her the full story. "You can love someone before marriage and it not necessarily mean that you should have sex with them, because if you end up marrying someone else it can… complicate things."

Freddie didn't realize he was holding his breath until he needed to breathe. Dana looked at as if her father had to heads.

"I think I get it." She finally said. He nodded his head and went to stand up, but she grabbed his arm. "Wait, is that why people get divorced because they have had sex with a lot of people?"

"Um, honey I don't think we should talk about this anymore." He added in.

"Daddy you promised." She said. Freddie rolled my eyes and faced her.

"As we have told you before divorce can happen for many reasons, but yes those complications can sometimes play apart." he answered.

"Well mom said that you and her have only had sex with each other, but you still got a divorce. So, what's the point?" She asked.

Freddie's mouth went dry. He felt like he had been hit by a 2 ton elephant. He should've known it was heading this way. Sometimes he forgot how much they were alike. Since she was a baby she always looked at this world from an analytical point of view. She was truly intelligent and could never accept the bare minimal answer.

He took her hands in his. "Honey me and your mom's complications were different. We do love each other. It was just that we discovered we didn't love each other the way married people should love each other. It was more in a friendship type of way." He said.

He could tell she wasn't going to push beyond that point. It had been 2 years now that the divorce had been final. 3.5 years since He moved out, and he could tell it still really impacted her.

He kissed her on top of the head and pulled her really close. "I love you, Dana." He said to her.

"I love you too, daddy." She said back. They looked back out to the playground and noticed that Dylan was having a hard time reaching the monkey bars.

"Hey why don't we take a break and you go help your brother before he breaks something." He said to her. She nodded her head and hopped up making her way to her little brother.

Freddie sighed and shook his head after she was gone. "We have to promise to take this to the grave with us Freddie." He repeated words that were told to him a long time ago. Words that now made him wonder how much truth laid in the words he had just told his twelve year old.

_Flashback: _

_*Last week of Summer (2 ½ months after Carly left)*_

_"I am so bored." Sam said as she laid across Freddie's bed as he worked on fixing her laptop._

_"Then do something. I told you I don't need you standing over me while I work on your laptop." He said back obviously irritated that she was sitting there watching him._

_"Just in case you fuck up I want to be able to tell the professionals what you did to it." She said back to him._

_"Okay, I work with computers for a living, and you have watched me put a full computer back together blindfolded. Reprogramming your old ass software is nothing." Freddie said with a smirk._

_"My software isn't old. I just got that laptop last summer." Sam said back defensively. The room grew silent and Sam looked over at the picture of all three of them that was taken a month before Carly left._

_"So, have you talked to your girlfriend recently?" She asked._

_Freddie turned and looked back to see that Sam was looking at the picture. "No, I haven't talked to her in like two months, and she's not my girlfriend." He said causing Sam to snap up and look at him._

_"But, I thought you were going to talk to her about what was happening between you guys." Sam said._

_"Well, if you would've been willing to talk about it since then you would've known that we decided to wait until she comes backt." He said. "It's too complicated with her being in Italy." _

_"Okay first off, I didn't say I didn't want to talk about you and Carly. I said I don't want the only thing we ever talk about to be you and Carly. We may be friends, but I'm still your ex and that's weird." Sam said back. Freddie simply rolled his eyes and kept working._

_"Wait a minute," Sam said. "If you and Carly aren't together then why did you turn down that date with that Susie chick?" _

_"Because, I didn't feel right taking her out," Freddie said. "I mean I know we're not together, but we maybe when she gets back." _

_"Did you two say you weren't going to see other people?" Sam asked._

_"Well no," Freddie said back._

_"Did you guys place any stipulations on each other?" She asked._

_"Well… no," Freddie said turning red in the face._

_"You mean to tell me that you have been acting like a taken guy, and you and Carly are no where near being together?" She claimed _

_"It's not that simple Sam." _

_"Freddie, I've known Carly for awhile. She's my best friend and not as complicated as she sounds. By her deciding that you guys should wait, and basically giving you permission to mess with anyone you want. It means she's in Italy sampling those Italian boys." Sam said back._

_"I doesn't exactly mean that." Freddie said, but he couldn't help but to think Sam was possibly right. _

_"Yep she's probably going on dates every night. While you're here being faithful to a currently loss cause." She said._

_"What's your point Sam?" Freddie asked._

_"My point is that you have one week of summer single fun left." She said. "Go out have fun, because if I know Carly, she is."_

_Freddie thought for a minute. "I guess you're right." He said handing her the laptop._

_"Yeah, and I know the perfect way for you to start your freedom." Sam said nodding her head._

_"How," He asked skeptically._

_"You should come to Wendy's end of summer bash with me." She said._

_"Oh no, no, no, hell no," He said. _

_"Why not," She asked._

_"Because every time we have gone to any of Wendy's parties you get stupid drunk off of her 'wicked' punch and end up doing something illegal. At the Spring Break party you stole a cop car, remember?" He said back to Sam_

_"They dropped the charges didn't they?" Sam responded._

_"Yeah, cause they saw you had been in the looney bin. They figured you were certifiably insane." He said. "Besides I always end up bored because I don't drink."_

_"Well maybe that just means you should start." I said._

_"So my mom can start testing me for that too. No thank you." He said._

_"Okay first off, you said Crazy is working a double shift at the hospital and won't be back til tomorrow morning. She'll never know." She said. "Besides with Carly gone if you don't go who's going to look after me?" _

_"I don't know about this Sam." He said._

_"Oh come on Freddie live a little, will you? Aren't you tired of us doing the same damn thing every day since Carly left?" Sam said. Freddie slightly nodded his head. "Okay, I will put myself on a 3 drink limit, and no shots." _

_Freddie sighed and contemplated his options. She had a point because of work he hadn't really gotten to let loose. What was one night to live a little?_

_"Fine," He said._

_"Yeaaah," Sam cheered. "Alright, I'm going to go home and change and I'll be back to get you in about 2 hours so be ready." She said leaving out of his apartment._

_"Oh by the way, thanks for helping with my computer Freddie," He stated with a roll of his eyes._

_*After Wendy's party*_

_"Oh my God, so this is what this feels like." Freddie said as the two laid across his couch. They left Sam's car at Wendy's house, and caught a taxi back to his. He was rubbing Sam's aching calves, as the room kind of swayed back and forth. _

_Surprisingly to him and Sam he was a natural then again he really only had one cup of Wendy's wicked punch and a beer, but Wendy's punch had managed to knock the most professional drinker on their ass. _

_Sam laughed as she downed some whipped cream from a can. "Well yeah I guess." She said._

_He nodded his head and studied Sam closely as she watched girlie cow. He mainly was looking at her luscious lips. Boy, sometimes he missed those lips._

_The party turned out to be full of surprises. They ended up playing an extreme game of truth or dare. Freddie ended up having to lick whip cream off of a very drunk Wendy's foot. That was just… interesting, but he did get to keep the cream. It was also through that game that it was revealed to everyone including Freddie that Sam was still a virgin. Something she and Freddie never talked about when they were together, because things never got further than some over the clothing petting. He found that part of Sam very intriguing._

_She's always been so tough and calculated, that every time he heard something like this he was really shocked. It was like the first kiss all over again._

_"Sam, I have a question." He finally spoke up. She looked over at him. "Why did you never… you know do it?" He asked._

_Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I feel like it's this special thing like you and Carly do… but, I feel like the first time should at least be with someone you care about even if you don't love them." She said._

_"I just never found someone that I care about, and all the guys I've been involved with were assholes." She finished._

_"Hey," Freddie said tossing a pillow at her. Drunkiness made him brave, he kind of liked it. _

_"Well, I clearly wasn't talking about you nub." She said tossing the pillow back hitting Freddie in the face hard._

_"I could be an asshole if I wanted to." He said back. _

_"Yeah right, geek." Sam said back. Without another word Freddie hopped up and tossed Sam over his shoulder, making sure to hold her a way that she couldn't wrestle out of his grip._

_"PUT ME DOWN FREDNUB!" Sam laughed and yelled at the same time. She tried to wrangle out of his arms, but nothing was working. She settled for hitting him in his back over and over. Maybe it will cause him to buckle under the pressure, but it wasn't working. _

_Freddie kicked open his door and brought Sam into his room and through his bathroom door Freddie cut the water on in his shower._

_"FREDWARD BENSON IF YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Sam yelled. Right as she finished her sentence Freddie tossed her into the shower. She screamed as the cold water washed over her. _

_Freddie was laughing so hard he didn't see Sam hand reach out and pull him in. Freddie gasped as the water washed over him, causing Sam to laugh as well._

_After a few minutes they turned the shower off and walked back into Freddie's room soaked from head to toe. Freddie threw Sam a towel and began to dry himself off. _

_Sam watched him as he removed his shirt heading to his dresser and throwing Sam some pajama pants and his galaxy war shirt. _

_"Thanks," Sam managed to get out as she studied his broad back and his forming six pack. She bit her lip as her mind became overwhelmed by him bringing up urges she hid away a long time ago._

_"No problem, um I'll go back to living room while you change." Freddie said trying not to stare at Sam's body that was visible through her wet shirt. _

_"Wait," Sam called out before Freddie had a chance to leave the room. He turned and looked at her as she walked closer to him. Her breath was faster than normal, her heartbeat was erratic. Before she could stop herself she placed her lips on his. _

_Freddie wasted no time in kissing her back, feeling the familiar warmth that he made himself forget after they broke up. Sam pulled away and stared at him before deciding to even the playing field. She removed her wet shirt and tossed it aside before resuming kissing him. She knew what it meant as soon as she did, and Freddie did too._

_Freddie found what little sense he had left and pulled away. "Sam, wait I don't know about this. I mean are you sure?" He said, he surprised himself because he didn't say that he didn't want to do this. Did that mean he did?_

_"I said as long as it was with someone I cared about. We're friends Freddie, and I know you'll take care of me. I just want to get this over with." Sam said rubbing Freddie's face yearning to kiss him again._

_"But," Freddie started to say trying to think straight, but it was hard while Sam was standing in front of him shirtless with nothing but a very see through bra on. It was even harder as she began to lick and bit his neck. She pulled away when he started stammering._

_"Hey," she said. "Can for once you not be the nubbish gentlemen you clearly are?" She stated just as Freddie took her in his arms and kissed her feverishly. _

_They back up until they hit Freddie's bed. Slowly Sam leaned down until her butt hit the edge of it making sure not to break the kiss. She then began to back up on the bed until she had enough room to lay down. Freddie, who hung above her, began to try to unbutton her jeans, but found it to be a more difficult task._

_Sam broke the kiss with a laugh. "You can put a computer back together blindfolded, but you can't manage to unbutton a pair of jeans." She teased, as she did it herself before undoing his as well._

_"Hey give me a break this is my first time doing this." He said with a laugh himself. He removed all her bottoms along with his before going back in for more. However, he didn't see that Sam had eagerly came up to pull him back down, and they ended up bumping heads causing more laughs as they winced in pain._

_They stopped for a second to let their brain catch up with genitals, before going back in for more. Sam smiled as she rotated to straddling Freddie's lap. Sam took this time to take off what remained of her clothing. Freddie gapped at Sam's bare breast, tempted to take them in his mouth. _

_Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and bit him on his ear, while she purred like a kitten. Freddie groaned as Sam's actions were affecting him. Every part of them was now touching. Sam could feel how hard Freddie had become in the short period of time. He began kissing down her neck as he massaged her now bare breast. _

_The lower Freddie's mouth went on her body the more Sam bent back so he could access more. He was loving every second of this. _

_"Freddie," Sam managed to moan out, sitting up completely up in his lap. "You do have protection, don't you?" A part of Sam hoped he didn't to force them to stop, because she didn't have power to stop herself._

_Freddie moaned up against Sam's neck as he reached towards the nightstand. He pulled out a little box and forced himself to pull his lips away from Sam. _

_"Thanks to Gibby, I actually do." He smiled._

_Sam laughed. "This has got to be the worst time for you to mention Gibb." Sam said back._

_"You're right, lets just forget that last part." He said. Sam nodded her head and rolled off of him so he could put it on. She laid on her side and laughed as she watched Freddie struggle to read the instructions and figure it out, and felt a certain amount of joy as he finally applied it. _

_He repositioned his self over her, resting his body on his elbows, and waited for her to give him the final okay, but even after she did he just watched her. He was examining every inch of her. From her petite figure that was complimented with major curves, to her beautiful blue eyes that he had missed looking into, to her beautiful golden hair that was now sprayed all over his pillows._

_"What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed he was making no moves to complete his action. _

_"Nothing, I just… you're so beautiful." He said to her. Sam responded by pulling him down to her and gently kissing him. All jokes were now aside they're focus was now on their actions. _

_Freddie slowly pushed inside of her and was immediately overwhelmed by how great it felt. He knew he would have to take his time or else this was going to go all too quickly. He also took in the look of shock that Sam's face held. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew it came with the territory. _

_He kissed her pain away before she beckoned him to continue. They indulged in each other that night for hours. Neither of them wanted to stop, but the soreness that eventually took over Sam made them. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms._

_Not once did the other think about what this meant for Carly._

_The sun poured into Freddie's room the following morning. Freddie had his arms draped around Sam's bare back, while Sam laid spread across his chest. Light snores filled the room as they slept. Unknown to the both of them smiles rested across their face after the night they had together._

_Freddie's alarm began to go off causing the both of them to readjust themselves in annoyance and pain. Freddie reached next to him, but couldn't seem to find the annoying clock. He had never had a headache like this before, but now he knew what the morning after offered when it came to drinking. He opened his eyes in frustration to find out where it laid. _

_"Someone make it stop." Sam yelled moving off of Freddie to cover her pounding head with his pillow. _

_"I'm trying… I'm trying." Freddie groggily stated as he finally stopped it. He closed his eyes for a split second before the acknowledgment of another voice in the room was brought to his attention. _

_Freddie carefully looked over to the side of him where he saw Sam's bare body gracing the other side of his bed. Freddie eyes widened at the realization of what happened last night. A play by play began to go through his mind, from the party to what happened when they got back to his house. _

_"Oh shit," He said out loud. "Um, Sam," He called out. _

_"Shut up, I'm sleeping." She replied groggily._

_"Sam, I think it's time to get up." He insisted. She ignored him and kept sleeping. Clearly she didn't even realize that she was talking to Freddie. "SAM WAKE UP!" _

_"WHAT!" She yelled sitting straight up causing her bare breast to be exposed._

_"OH MY GOD!" Freddie said as they came to view. He stared at them while realization of everything that was happening washed over Sam, causing her to turn a beet red. _

_She quickly grabbed the comforter and through it over her bare chest. _

_"OH MY GOD! It wasn't a dream… Did we… we… you know…" She managed to stumble out as the memories from last night washed over her, as well as her current soreness._

_Freddie who had been searching around the bed for some sort of clothing pulled an obvious used condom from under the covers. "Obviously," He said with wide eyes tossing it in the waste basket next to his bed. "Wait, what do you mean it wasn't a dream?"_

_"Oh no…" Sam ignored him, and started gathering up Freddie's comforter all around her as she hopped out of the bed. "Oh no no no no… we couldn't have." She quickly began to search for her undergarments._

_"Sam I'm as freaked about this as you are, but you have got to calm down." He said watching her as she danced around the room searching._

_"Calm down… Freddie how can I fucking calm down; we had sex last night. SEX, the thing that just the other day you said should be done with some one you love." She said back, as she picked up pieces of clothing off the ground and headed into his bathroom. "I mean I remember that we said we just wanted to get it over with, but did we really mean that." _

_Freddie opened his mouth to answer, but Sam was still venting._

_"I mean you are practically involved with my best friend, and we broke up months ago. This was already complicated enough without this happening." She said through the bathroom door. Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but she started right back up. "I mean this was a mistake a huge mistake."_

_Freddie eyes widened as he heard what Sam said. "A mistake." He repeated just as Sam was coming out of the bathroom. She was fully clothed with the exception of no shirt._

_"Exactly it was a mistake." She repeated thinking that Freddie was agreeing with her. She began to look around for her shirt. "I mean it's obvious that… It's obvious that… IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I HAD ON A FUCKING SHIRT WHEN I CAME OVER HERE!" She yelled as she hit the floor _

_"Sam I think you need to sit down, so we can actually discuss this." Freddie calmly replied. He was freaking out on the inside somewhat, but no where near as much as Sam was._

_"What is there to discuss?" Sam asked looking up over the foot of the bed._

_"Try everything, like what the hell are we going to do if other people find out." Freddie said back._

_"Freddie no one can know about this." Sam frantically said as she continued to search for her shirt. Freddie picked up her shirt off the nightstand next to him and cleared his throat catching her attention. She quickly snatched it out of his hand. "I mean it Freddie; we have to promise to take this to the grave with us." _

_"Sam I don't know about this." He said back to her. "I mean I agree that we probably shouldn't have done it, especially with Carly coming back soon and all." He started but she cut him off._

_"Freddie even if Carly wasn't coming back this shouldn't have happened but, can you imagine what will happen if she ever finds out; she will never forgive us." Sam said back sitting down to put on her combat boots._

_"Well do you recall what happen when we tried to hide our first kiss from her, and how pissed she was that we did hide it." Freddie said finally making his way out from under his sheets to at least put some boxers on. Sam looked over at him and took in the features that had entrapped her mind the night before. A certain urge once again tried taking over her brain, but she quickly pushed it aside. She couldn't afford to loose control again._

_"Freddie that was different. I'm 17 now; I won't need Carly to go to the dentist with me." She said back. He now had his full bottom half covered in boxers and his jeans from the night before, but he needed a shirt on like now._

_"No, now you can be at a party drinking, or sleep talking, or I don't know say something that insinuates we slept together during girl talk. I mean come on Sam this is a pretty big deal." He said back, as he took all the now stained sheets off of his bed. Thank God today was sheet washing day. His mother wouldn't be as suspicious, but how was he going to get… er, stains out of them. _

_"Not if we don't make it a big deal. It was just sex Freddie. It doesn't mean we're meant to be together." She said back noticing the contradiction to what she said earlier. That hit him hard. He didn't really know why, but it hurt. "Now are you going to keep your yap shut, or am I going to have to shut it for you!" She threatened._

_He sighed. "Fine Sam, I won't say a word." He said. "It'll go to grave." _

_"Good," Sam said in a solemn tone. "I better go; Crazy will be here any minute. I'll… I'll talk to you later." She said before making a quick exit. As soon as she left the room Freddie tried to wrap his mind around everything that had happened. He picked up one of his shoes off the ground._

_'A mistake… She said it was a mistake.' He thought. He didn't really understand why that statement pissed him off, but it did. Maybe, it was the fact that he reluctantly agreed with her. Maybe it was the fact that it happened at all. Maybe it was the fact that this whole situation was confusing to him. Maybe it was because he couldn't seem to see it that way. Either way the way she felt was very clear; it was a mistake. _

_He chunked his shoe towards his wall, but hit his nightstand instead knocking his phone, a couple of cups, and alarm clock over the side. He walked over and started picking up the contents off the floor. He paused when he saw the bright blue condom wrapper. He slowly picked the now empty packaging that brought back the memories of last night; every touch, every silly awkward moment, the curve of her body, the way her lips tasted of whipped cream, slowly floated back into his memory. It caused him to smile. _

_"Freddie Bear," Marissa called out as she walked up to his bedroom door. Freddie quickly crumpled up the package and threw it under his pillow just as Marissa opened the door. _

_"Yeah mom," He said as shifted his body back towards the door. _

_"Freddie…" She started, but paused when she noticed his sheets all crumpled up and on the ground. "Oh good, you already took your sheets off. I was thinking since you don't have to work this morning, and I got plenty of rest at the hospital, why don't we go to breakfast?" _

_"Um, sure mom that sounds great." He said back standing up and moving closer to her. Marissa smiled at her son and kissed him on his cheek._

_"Great, you finish getting dressed and I'll take your sheets and put them in the washer." She stated, but Freddie quickly blocked her way. _

_"Um no mom, I'll get the sheets." He quickly stated._

_"Oh don't be silly now Freddie. How are they going to properly be disinfected if I don't do it?" She claimed reaching for them again._

_"Mother, we talked about this. You promised to start treating me like an adult that should include me being able to do my own laundry. Beside, it's good practice for when I go off to school." He said. Marissa studied him very closely. Freddie's heart was pounding through his chest. He was sure he was busted._

_"I guess it is important for you to know how to properly disinfect your own items. Fine, take them to the washroom as soon as you finished getting dressed." She said turning to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go shower and change."_

_"Yes ma'am," He said letting out a hard sigh after she had shut his door. _

_Sex was really complicated._

**A/N: I had to do it... You know it's not a story of mine unless some shit hits the fan, which meant someone was going to have to be a little less cautious than he usually is. Aka, I know this was very un-Freddie like, and will touch more on that later. **

**S/O to all the parents who have ever given the sex talk, you are the real MVPs and to those who haven't I wish you the best of luck. **

**More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, for some clarification. About the last chapter. Freddie and Sam were drunk, but they knew exactly what they were doing. Not so much of the "we blacked out and slept together. Now we've woke up with no memory of it happening." It was more of "this liquor is making me extremely brave and I'm going to do what I have always wanted to do." The next morning was the after shock affect. Which, we'll touch more on later.**

**As for Marissa getting a lot of rest at the hospital, I watch a lot of Grey's Anatomy. Lol No for real in my head it was just one of those slower nights and more people on call than needed. **

**Yeah, hope that cleared some things up. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Sam started working with MB Technologies' marketing team. Gerald Montgomery, Freddie's partner was back by this point, so Sam spent most of her time with him and Anthony.

That didn't stop Freddie from finding any reason to come around. That didn't go unnoticed by Gerald, who felt he knew his business partner like the back of his hand.

Gerald and Freddie met in college. They ended up being partnered up in science and found out they both had a common love for technology. So much so that the talk of MB Technologies started that year, however Carly had just had Dana and Freddie wanted to focus on being stable for his family. Gerald never gave up on the idea though, and it didn't take Freddie much longer to realize that he and Gerald were on the verge of something great.

Sam was sitting in the office with Gerald and Anthony discussing the budget when Freddie made his way to Gerald's office.

"Gerald, I understand what you're saying I really do, but for what you're asking me to do, this budget is never going to work." Sam said looking over the sheet he handed her the week before. "I've had your accountants, B &amp; B's accountants, hell my assistant everyone has crunched these numbers and they're not working."

"We're already over the damn budget hiring you." Gerald said back. Sam and Anthony looked at each other and back at Gerald. "Look, I know you know my business partner he's not going to go for this at all."

"Look, Gerald, we're talking major advertising here, billboards, more commercial time, I want to put you all on the side of every God Damn bus from here to Timbuktu, but I can not do that with this." Sam said.

"I think what Samantha is trying to say Gerald, is it's time to redo the budget. I mean we've been talking about this for awhile now. Maybe it's time that we actually do something about it." Anthony said.

"Changing the budget means taking away from the productions budget… Now you want to see Benson throw the most ultimate bitch fit; mess with his budget." Gerald said clearly very serious.

"Please, half the stuff that Fredward uses his budget for is prototypes that don't make it pass his apartment." Anthony said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"There's a reason for that Anthony, but if you think you can put in all the work to come up with half of the shit that Freddie comes up with and make sure it won't fuck up while on the market ending up in lawsuits, failure, and the need for damage control then prove it, other wise shut the hell up and let him do what he does best." Gerald finished causing Anthony to completely close his mouth.

He was one of the few people who knew what type of pressure Freddie was under because of his products. Granted he was the reason for it with his 'if I don't do it then it won't be done right' attitude. He had all the prototypes in his house to test them and catch every glitch so he could fix them. Then the hard part was finding a way to mass produce it at a reasonable price to where people would actually buy it.

Freddie really was a man for the people. It wasn't about the money that can be made off the products, it was about improving technology.

"Look, I'm not trying to take away from Fredward's budget… I'm just asking for a few million from it for now. Once the deed is done the budget can go back to the way you all had it before I showed up. Although, I don't see how that will be possible with the company covering more countries.

"Gerald the finances falls under you, all we're asking you to do is talk to him about it." Anthony said a lot quieter this time. He still had egg on his face from his earlier comment about Freddie.

Freddie couldn't stand outside and listen to anymore. Besides he saw this as an opportunity. Sam had managed to avoid him at every cost, with the exception of them running into each other here, but she also managed to never be alone.

Freddie walked into the office. "Or you can talk to me yourself…" He stated as he made his way over to Gerald's desk. "Good morning, Anthony, Samantha."

"Fredward," Sam said avoiding eye contact as usual.

"Fredward," Anthony finished. "I'm guessing you were just hanging around… again."

"Actually, I was coming to see Gerald." He said back with a smug smile. "So, you need more money… that's going to come out of the production finances?"

"Yes, I'm not trying to take much we just need a few more million; with the company going global this budget is simply not going to cut it anymore… Fredward." Sam said looking up at Freddie.

He nodded his head. "Okay," He said.

Gerald nearly choked on his coffee. He stared at his friend for a long period of time.

"I'm sorry," Anthony said obviously in shock.

"I said okay, that is I want to sit down with you Miss Birks and actually discuss what my money is going to." He said.

"Um okay, we can go through it now." Sam said back.

"I can't do it now, let's do lunch at one 'o clock. We'll go to Gibby's if you're free." He said.

Sam cleared his throat as everything sank in. "Gibby's is fine. I'll have Abby make sure I have nothing else planned for that time." She said.

"I guess I'll meet you two there…" Anthony started looking at Sam. He had been involved in every meeting up to this point he didn't see the need to change that now.

"Your services won't be necessary Anthony. I'm sure Miss Birks can manage to tell me her plan without you there. Besides, it's why we're paying her the portion of your budget that's she's in need of." Fredward snapped. His eyes were hard as he looked at Anthony, which caused Gerald to stifle a laugh.

"Yes sir."

The atmosphere had become noticeably heavy. Gerald cleared his throat calling all attention back to him. "Will that be all Samantha?" Gerald asked. Sam nodded her head "What about you Anthony?"

"Yes sir," Anthony finished. Gerald nodded that they could go and they both stood silently and headed towards the door.

"See you at lunch Samantha," Freddie called out. Sam froze for a second then continued to walk. Freddie smiled at the hesitation before looking down at his partner; who was shooting him a knowing look.

"What," Freddie asked sitting in the seat that Sam graced minutes ago.

"You are a mess. Since when do you just willingly give up some of your product budget? We both agreed that the product budget was untouchable." Gerald said to him.

Freddie shrugged. "I heard what she said. She has a point we're not just covering the states anymore we were going to need advertising all over the world. The budget was going to have to change eventually." Freddie said.

"So, if you heard then why are you trying to take her to lunch?" Gerald asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Because, I can…" He said to him. Gerald shook his head and laughed. "What's been up with Anthony lately?"

Gerald burst into a fit of laughter. "Can't you tell… he's got eyes for Birks, and sees you as a threat." Gerald said.

"She's hands off Gerald. I want him to back the hell off, I mean it." Freddie said.

"Touchy much, but if I make her hands off to him then we're going to be hands off too Fredward." Gerald said with another knowing look.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I know something is up with you Freddie. You have changed the subject every time she's come up in conversation. Yet, here we are. I know who she is Freddie. You have to be living in amish country to have grown up in our generation and not know who any of you are. I know you two have a past."

"Your point?" Freddie said back.

"When I met you Freddie you were already married to Carly, and I have never seen you look at her the way you look at Samantha." Gerald challenged Freddie.

"Look, me and Sam have a very… very complicated past. I haven't seen her in thirteen years. She left right after Carly and I got married, and never looked back." Freddie said running his hand through his hair. "I just want her to talk to me. The only way to do that is through this."

"You know she's going back to L.A. after all this is finished right?" Gerald stated obviously worried that his friend was in over his head. "And, what about Carly?"

"What about Carly?" He asked ignoring the first question Gerald threw out there. "Me and Carly are no more. We tried and we failed."

"Yeah, but you're trying to maintain a healthy relationship for your kids. Do you really think hopping into a relationship with her ex best friend is going to help that? Does she even know she's here?" Gerald asked.

"I'm not trying to have a relationship with Samantha." Freddie said back. "And, eventually me and Carly may end up with other people. We're just going to have to face that sooner or later."

"Does she know she's here?"

Freddie sighed and shook his head. Sam had been her for almost a month now, and Freddie had yet to tell Carly like he told Gibby he would. When Gibby found out Carly still didn't know he threatened to tell her himself, but Freddie convinced him he needed to do it.

"Dude, listen to me. You're fucking up bad right now, and not just with Carly. Samantha finds out the game you're playing you could end up screwing up any chances you have with her, and this business deal we have with her." Gerald said. "I can't tell you what to do, and to be honest I want you to be happy. Just deal with your demons first."

Freddie nodded his head and headed back to his office.

He met Sam at Gibby's as planned. The lunch started very awkward and quiet.

"So Sam," Gibby said as he brought them a outline for a new menu he was making, and took the old one. "I have something to show you."

"What," Sam asked. Gibby turned the menu over and pointed to the newest item on the list. "The Blonde Headed Demon, fried chicken tenders on a bun topped with cheese and six pieces of crispy bacon and Gibby's famous Spicy mayonnaise. Served with two sides and guaranteed to give you a heart attack and kill you with its flavor. Wow Gibb thanks."

"Well, everyone else has a special named after them I figured you should too, and you're going to be the first to test it out today." Gibby said walking away.

Freddie shook his head. "Welcome to the club, at least yours will probably be a big hit when he does get all the new menus printed."

"Oh really, what's your meal?" Sam asked finally relaxing. Freddie rolled his eyes and turned the menu over and pointed. Sam couldn't help, but to laugh. "The Mama's Boy, your choice of a veggie burger or tofu burger sandwiched between two lettuce leaves served with Gibby's famous sissy sauce and served with a side of your choosing. Make your mama proud and order this healthy meal today."

"Yeah…" Freddie said shaking his head. "Only the vegetarians order it. I don't even eat that shit."

"Well at least someone does." Sam said back with a short laugh. She looked up to see Freddie staring at her with his needy eyes. She quickly looked down placing the menu to the side. "I guess we should get started. Freddie I know that you need your product budget after all it's your products that built this company, but that budget is not going to cut it…"

"Sam," Freddie interrupted. "You don't have to convince me, you got the money."

Sam sat there and looked at Freddie, before swallowing hard. "Then, why are we here Freddie?" She asked.

"Because, you've been here for weeks and refuse to talk to me unless it deals with the company." He said.

"And, you think tricking me here is going to force me to talk?" Sam asked clearly pissed.

"I don't know what else to do Sam. There's this huge fucking elephant in the room every time we're around each other, and I'm sick of it. I'm glad to see you. I wondered every day since you left what happened to you, and I just want to talk Sam." He said.

"This was low Freddie. It was conniving and an abuse of your power… if this was back when we were younger, I'd probably be proud of you." Sam finished.

"Like I said I had no choice, but if you really don't want to be here you have the right to go…I can't make you stay Sam" Freddie said taking a sip from his drink.

Sam contemplated it. She should leave. She had been doing a good job avoiding Freddie this far why give in now?

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Carly are divorced?" She quietly asked.

"Why did you tell me you were married?" Freddie countered. Sam just stared at him. Freddie sighed and put his drink back on the table. "Carly and I were very… content for the first few years, but most of it was because I was working and in school, while she was in school and taking care of Dana. There was no time for us to focus on our problems in the marriage."

"Which were?" Sam asked.

Freddie shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? We should've never gotten married. At least not for the reason we did. Anyways, after I graduated and got a steady job in the pear company Carly dropped out of college to be a stay at home mom. After, Dana turned five and started school it got rough. She wanted to go back to school as well, but we couldn't afford it, and she didn't want to be weighed down by loans. It made things worse." Freddie looked like he was holding something back. Sam noticed, but decided not to mention it.

"Then, what sealed the deal was the Company. I wanted to do it, she didn't want me to we fought about it alot. She felt I had a great job and we had just bought the house… but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted more than this engineering job I had at Pears Company. I wasn't advancing anytime soon."

"Everyday I was starting to hate my job more and it was starting to show at home. So I started finding reasons not to be at home which did nothing but piss her off more. She finally let me do it. Which, helped a little, we were content, but we still weren't happy. Carly still felt… I don't know, empty. The fighting continued. Dana was always crying, we tried to fight less for her sake, meaning we just fought after she went to bed. I knew Carly felt out of place. Dana was at school and I had the company… Carly wanted more… So, we had Dylan."

Freddie had never said the real reason Dylan was here out loud. Everyone who stayed in Seattle knew the problems he and Carly were having, therefore they thought Dylan was a bad timed loveable surprise, but Carly wanted another baby. She thought it would fix everything, and Freddie just wanted to make her happy. He forgot how easy it was to talk to Sam. They had discovered it was easy for them to tell each other anything that summer Carly left. They didn't have anyone else, and at the time Gibby was still really immature. They had to lean on each other.

"I love that boy more than life it's self and would do anything for him, but the worse thing we could have done was bring another child into our drama. We separated when he was two. Tried to do counseling, but it was too late there was no repairing it."

Sam nodded. She didn't know what to say or think. One of the waitresses brought them their food and they ate in silence. "I didn't want you to find me." Sam finally said. Freddie looked up at her. "I changed my name and my uncle had this connection. He did the rest. I couldn't risk you finding me."

"Why," Freddie asked.

"Freddie… it hurts. Sitting with you right now, looking at you. All I can think about is her. How she was the one to get you, to have your kids. I couldn't take it anymore Freddie. I tried and that night… I just I saw what I was to you to her, and I knew I had to go, because you were already gone." Sam said.

"Hey, I'm here now." He said moving his hand over to grab hers. Sam found her heartbeat speeding up at his touch. "I did what I had to do Sam. You knew that. I loved you. I still do… I never stopped."

Sam stirred in her thoughts. She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "It's too late Freddie. We are on two different wave lengths." She said checking the time on her phone. "We better get back to the office I have to go through the budget with Anthony."

"At least have dinner with me tonight, so we can finish talking about this." He asked.

"Freddie, that's not a good idea." Sam said standing up. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She finished before power walking out of Gibby's.

Freddie sighed and shook his head. He placed the money for the meal and tip on the table and followed Sam out.

Sam made her way back into her and Abby's penthouse. She shut the door behind her and placed her head on it.

The rest of the afternoon went wrong. Sam didn't do a good job on concentrating on her work. She was going to have to redo everything in the morning. If that wasn't enough, her conversation with Freddie hung heavy on her mind, and no matter what she did she couldn't seem to avoid him at the office for the rest of the day.

Abby came out of her room, Sam sent her home before she went to her lunch with Freddie. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." She said making her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just got here." Sam said kicking off her shoes.

"Rough day," Abby asked. In response Sam reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of Cupcake Moscato. Abby just nodded and took two glasses out and the wine opener before making her way to the couch. "Are you ready to talk about it now?"

Sam nodded. It was about time she knew. Sam sat next to Abby as she filled the glasses handing her one. Sam took a long lasting sip before letting out a deep breath. She opened her mouth and poured out the tragedy that was her love life.

After a half hour the bottle was finished, and they had moved on to something heavier they had laying around the house.

"Wow," Abby said as Sam finished.

"Yep," Sam finishing what was left of the whiskey and pouring more into her cup.

"So, that's why you left Seattle, to get away from them." Sam simply nodded her head. "Wow," Abby said again.

"Yep," Sam said again.

"I mean, but they are divorced now. I mean he's finally free and you're definitely free. It's obvious that you still have something for him, or else you wouldn't be here on this couch drinking your sorrows away."

"It's not that simple Abby. I'm here for what another five months. I have a plan, and he is no longer part of it. I'm not giving up my career, and he can't leave his kids. They need him." Sam said back. "Carly needs him…" She stated her blood started to boil the way it used to years ago and she quickly shook it off. She drank down more of her drink.

"Me and Freddie have never had good timing, and just because you may "love someone" or whatever doesn't mean you're supposed to be together. The sooner we realize that the better."

Abby shook her head. She felt bad for Sam. She always knew there was something that held Sam back now she knew. A part of her now wished she didn't know. She poured herself another drink and was pushed into her own thoughts.

'This was just depressing.'

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is a flashback chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_*2 months after party incident*_

_Freddie was all nerves, Carly was coming back today. He sat in his apartment and paced back and forth. He wasn't ready for this to happen and not for the reasons everyone would think. _

_His mom just thought he was behaving ridiculous because he hadn't seen her so long and was afraid she has lost interest in him. Gibby thought that he was all nerves because he was afraid Carly gained a lot of weight from eating too much pasta…idiot. Tebo felt that he was nervous because of what… or who Carly did, in Italy. Though Tebo's guess had some weight behind it and Freddie couldn't help but to wonder that it wasn't why his nerves had been so strong the last week as preparations were made._

_He had a secret that only two people on this planet knew about. A secret that didn't sit so light with him, and hung over him like the sword that hung over Damocles head when he sat in the kings chair. He had tried to let it go and act as if nothing happened as Sam said but it wasn't sitting right with him at all._

"_A mistake," He whispered to himself yet again, as he did many nights after it happened. _

_Granted he knew what he had to do to feel better about this. Talk to Sam, but she refused to talk. No she had gone through great lengths not to talk. She avoided him the rest of the summer by going to Las Vegas with her mother and the fake id her mother gave her. Then when school started back she made sure she was never alone with Freddie, and had detention every afternoon to ensure that Freddie couldn't just drop by and see her. _

_In class he passed her a note that said they needed to talk afterschool and she made sure Mr. Howard saw it giving him detention while she ran home. _

_He went by her house, but she never answered the door. After the first few weeks Freddie gave up. He saw that when she said grave she meant it and had no plans on changing it anytime soon. However, things have changed he needed to say what he needed to say or else he wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer._

_Tebo walked in with a big box in his hand. He stopped at the door and took in the sight of Freddie pacing the floor, and whispering to himself. _

"_Have you moved at all since I left, what thirty minutes ago?" Tebo asked moving past Freddie and placing the box on the counter. Freddie didn't respond he was to in his thoughts. "You know your mom can tell if there is a dip in her living room floor, and I'm not paying extra for it. Meaning, I will snitch and she will bug you." _

_Still he didn't respond, so Tebo took his shoe off and threw it at him hitting Freddie in the back of his head. "Ow, what the hell Tebo?" Freddie asked turning to look at his older friend._

_Tebo shrugged. "I had to make sure you were still responsive. I've been talking to you for the past minute with no answer." He said turning around to get out a glass from the cabinet. "Now what's up with you man, ain't ya lady getting back any minute? You should be happy. Unless, this is still about what we talked about earlier." Tebo said with a knowing look. _

"_No Tebo, this isn't about what we talked about earlier. Carly is not liked that, even if she did date while she was over there I know she… you know held back some." Freddie said plopping down on the couch. "Which is more than I can say for myself," He mumbled to himself._

"_Well than what has your mind all spaced out… you got high without me." Tebo joked earning a look from Freddie. He had never smoked anything a day in his life, and though Spencer had tried to hide that life from the kids Tebo was forth and honest that he, Socko, and Spencer were about that life, which wasn't surprising at all. "I'm kidding Freddie, but something is off about you."_

"_I pissed someone off majorly and now they won't even talk to me."_

_Tebo took in what he was saying. "I'm guessing you're talking someone close to you… like Sam." Tebo finished._

"_How did you…" He started but stopped with the knowing look Tebo was giving him._

"_Every day this summer she was over here and it just stopped suddenly. I know how you all used to do. I haven't seen her unless I was across the hall, or she slid into my shop with Wendy. What you do to her?" _

"_She said I was a mistake…" Tebo shot me a face and I caught myself. "You know to life." _

"_Well, I mean that's a normal conversation between you guys. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. You just need to talk to her." He said._

"_She won't let me. Every time I try she makes sure I can't." Freddie said he rubbed the back of his head. Tebo had an arm on him. _

"_Maybe you just didn't have the right timing. Go talk to her now, she's been over at Spencer's all morning." He said. _

_Freddie shot his head up and looked at Tebo. "She has?" _

"_Yeah, she got there before Spencer left to head to the airport. She was supposed to go get the cake, but asked me to go get it because she didn't feel like moving from her spot on the couch. So now would probably be the best time to go talk to her." _

_Freddie nodded and shouted a quick thanks before heading over to the Shay's apartment. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Just as Tebo said Sam was laid across the couch helping herself to the Shay's food. She looked up to see Freddie standing there. She thought of running but didn't feel like getting up._

"_Spencer called he said traffics bad. I'll call Tebo when it's time." Sam said before facing back towards the TV. _

_Freddie sighed and walked over turning off the TV and standing in front of it causing Sam to quickly hop up. _

"_DUDE WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" _

"_Yes, I have lost my mind, and I think you know why." _

_Sam shook her head, and began thinking of all the places she could go. She knew Carly would be pissed if she wasn't here when she got here, but was it worth it to avoid this. She couldn't just sit here and talk about this now._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She said heading towards the door, but Freddie ran over there and locked it. _

"_Sam we need to talk about this." He said forcefully._

"_I don't have to talk about shit. You can't fucking make me." Sam said back. Freddie grabbed her shoulders and held her in front of him. _

"_Fine don't talk then, but you're damn sure going to listen." He said back. _

_She shrugged his hands off slowing her racing heart down. "Fine," She said sitting back on the couch refusing to look at him_

"_Thank you. Now I understand why we don't need to tell anyone about what happened. I really do. I know what we did wasn't the best decision we made that night, but A MISTAKE Sam." He said sitting down in the chair opposite of where Sam sat._

_Sam tried to sit emotionless as Freddie talked. Why was he so stuck on that part? _

"_I have taken a lot of horrible things you have said to me over the years, but that has got to be the worst thing you have ever said to me."_

"_Why, you just said it wasn't the best decision we made." Sam said back._

"_It wasn't, but it happened and we can't take it back." Freddie said. "Sam if you really regret the whole night than I don't think I can live with myself. When you said it was a mistake I felt… I don't know like I had taken advantage of you."_

_Those words got Sam's attention. "Why would you feel like that Freddie? I was the one who came on to you." She said back._

"_Yeah, but I didn't stop you. I didn't stop myself." He said back. Sam looked at Freddie in different light since the night it had happened. She expected him to hate her. After all she was the one who couldn't control her hormones. Hell when she looked at the history between them she was starting to think she was horrible at controlling any part her, but she didn't want Freddie to feel as ashamed as she felt._

"_I can't look at something I wanted as a mistake Sam. That was a great night in my eyes. Terrible circumstances and I feel bad that I did that to you and Carly. Because, I do love Carly, but that night still felt so right." He finally admitted. Sam visibly gulped. "That's why I can't just leave it like this. I need to know if you hate me or not. I need to apologize for loosing control the way I did. I shouldn't have gone there if you really didn't want to. "_

_Sam sighed. "Don't apologize Freddie," She finally said. She could see the agony on his face. "I should apologize. I didn't want you to stop. If we could redo the whole night, there's no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't change a thing that happened between us." _

_Freddie looked at Sam confused. "It wasn't a mistake Freddie. I freaked out okay. I knew what we were doing, and I justified it by saying it was a mistake. Truth be told I wanted someone safe like you were. I just didn't take everything into consideration" Sam admitted. Freddie grabbed her hand._

"_I didn't either." He said. They both were talking about Carly. That night neither of them had thought about Carly, but neither dared to think what that meant. _

_He let go of her hand. "So, you were great just so you know." He said as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment._

_Sam shook her head and laughed. "You weren't so bad yourself Benson." Sam said. Though what she really thought was… 'You were pretty damn mind blowing yourself Benson.'_

"_So if you want, I guess we can tell Carly, I don't want to have you feeling guilty for the rest of your life." Sam said with challenging eyes._

"_You're joking right? I've thought long and hard, and you're right Carly must never know about this. I don't want to hurt her. Plus, you know we might not even go anywhere. She's been in Italy she could've met someone or changed her mind. I mean you said it yourself. She was over there sampling. I guess I kind of did too." He finished trying to make light of the situation. Sam's cheeks redden as the thought of Freddie sampling her for a good majority of the night passed through her mind.. _

"_Well, then we don't tell her. And, I solemnly vow to make sure my mouth stays shut no surprise exposure this time." _

"_Thank you, and we need to go back to normal. No more acting suspicious and avoiding each other. We've done this before we can do it again." Freddie said with a slight laugh. _

_Sam nodded and stood up. "Hell yeah we can. We're actors; fucking professionals. This is nothing." She said back to him. _

"_Hell yeah it isn't." He said back standing up and held his hand out for her to shake. She looked down and shook it. _

_Things fell noticeably awkward. "So, should we hug it out?" Freddie asked. Mentally slapping himself as the words came out. Sam looked at him in confusion._

"_Um, I mean if you feel it's necessary…" She said back._

"_I mean… a hand shake is just so… formal…We're best friends…" He said back._

"_Then, maybe we should hug it out?" Sam answered back. _

_Freddie cleared his throat and they inched closer together before they intertwined in a hug. Sam took in the smell that was Freddie disinfected spray and a manly musk that had to come from his body wash. Her eyes closed as she settled into the hug, clearly not wanting to let go. _

_She felt safe in these arms. _

_Freddie battled with letting go. He wasn't sure if he was holding on too long, but he finally managed to slightly pull his arms around from her waist, which caused Sam to move back as well. They looked at each other for a moment trying to find the words to say to make this moment less awkward. _

_Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the elevator door opening. He doesn't know how fast it open, but before Spencer and Carly had emerged Sam was on the opposite side of the couch looking at her phone. Where did she get her phone from? _

_Carly smiled as she laid her eyes on Freddie. She had missed him so much. Before she could think she threw her arms around and placed her lips on his catching him and everyone in the room off guard. _

_Sam looked away feeling highly uncomfortable at the gesture. She stood and walked the long way around to stand by Spencer who too felt uncomfortable with his little sister making out with Freddie in front of him._

_Freddie managed to pull away from Carly. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi,Carly," he said._

_She smiled. "Hi Freddie, I'm sorry about that I just got carried away. I just missed you so much, and I know I kind of blew you off all summer, but I wanted to make sure I was ready to be with you and I am. Which we can really talk about that later when we're alone," She finished. _

"_It's okay, I missed you too. And, we do have a lot to talk about." He said clearing his throat. He was happy she was back. This was the girl of his dreams, and she just claimed to be ready to be with him. He couldn't help where his eyes landed as he looked over at Sam, her expression was unreadable. _

_Carly followed his eyes and smiled at her best friend. Unbeknown to her how much Sam's blood was really boiling about the situation. She didn't know why, at least that's what she told herself as she passed it off as an uncomfortable situation. _

_Sam smiled back at Carly as she ran over and threw her arms around her._

"_Sam, my best friend, Sam…" She stated. "I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much. How have you been?" _

"_Hey Shay," Sam said back. "I've been good. I missed you too." Sam looked Carly up and down. She hadn't changed much but her hair was much longer than it was she left. She looked… perfect as always. Sam wanted to roll her eyes at the thought, but she held it in. _

"_I'll be back kiddos, I better go get Tebo." Spencer said leaving the room and notable tension behind Sam wanted more than anything to go with Spencer, but that would look suspicious more than anything._

_Carly grabbed her hand and walked over to grab Freddie's as she sat on the couch between them before letting their hands go. "So, we have so much to catch up on. I can't wait to tell you guys everything about Italy. It was great, but I wished you guys could've been there with me." She said smiling at them both._

"_I wish we could've been there too." Freddie said grabbing her hand. She smiled at him and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb._

'_Give me a break.' Sam thought with a roll of her eyes. She turned back towards them and smiled._

"_Well as I was saying, I want to tell you guys everything, but first I feel like I should here everything that happened while I was gone. I just feel like I missed so much while I was gone. Where's Gibby?"_

"_Um, he'll be by later. He had to go pick up Guppy from a friends house." Sam said._

"_Oh okay," She said. She looked between Freddie and Sam. Really excited about begin back, but she felt like it was too quiet. "Why are you guys so quiet? What's been up wit you two? Tell me everything, anything."_

_Sam and Freddie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, before they both started talking at the same time. _

"_I mean nothing has been really happening round here."_

"_We went to Wendy's party that was about it." _

"_I've been working and you know studying."  
_

"_And, I did none of the above." _

"_It's been the same as it was when you were here." _

"_Yeah, so you missed nothing really." They finished at the same time before smiling at Carly._

"_Wow, I really do plan mostly everything." Carly said causing them to laugh. "Well I'm just glad to be back." _

"_We're glad you're back too, Carly." Sam said and Freddie nodded Carly pulled Sam into another hug before doing the Sam to Freddie. _

_Freddie and Sam made eye contact with each other and each showed a little smile at each other before breaking contact. They both had a feeling things were never really going to be the same._

**A/N: And it was at that moment they were going to figure out in the future that they fucked up… Lol sorry couldn't help myself. So, with this snow day you might see another chapter by the end of the day. We'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sam smiled as she stood outside the familiar spot she spent the majority of her youth. The Groovy Smoothie, Freddie told her it was still open. She questioned whether or not it was the best idea for her to come up there with the chance she would run into someone, but she had been craving a Tebo smoothie since she got back in town.

She walked through the doors and saw things hadn't changed too much. The walls were the same color, but the furniture was new.

"Well, I'll be damned it's Sam Puckett." Tebo said coming from behind the counter and picking up Sam and twirling her around.

Sam laughed as he put her back down. "Hey Tebo, you're still at it huh?" She asked. Taking in his Locs that were starting to get streaks of Gray, she forgot how much older he and Spencer were than them sometime.

He laughed. "Well you know I thought of retiring, but than I thought about it. I don't want to be bored and Golf has never been my thing." He said. "What are you doing here?" Sam shook her head at Tebo's comments.

"Um, business," She shrugged not really sure how much she should expose. After all, she really didn't know who all knew she was back.

"Really, Sam Puckett the business woman. I never thought I see the day." He said walking back behind the counter. "Where have you been? You kind of left without saying anything to any of us; one minute you were dancing with Gibby at The Benson wedding next you were never heard from again."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sam said as Tebo made her her favorite smoothie. "I wanted to say bye, but I needed a change. I didn't want you all to try and talk me out of it."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive and well from the looks of it." Tebo said with a smile.

"I've been in L.A. and I work for Bender &amp; Bender Advertising and Marketing Firm. I'm up for partner." She claimed.

"Wow, you better go girl." He said. "So, how long are you in town for?"

"Um awhile actually, another five months. I'm handling this firm account." She said back. He nodded his head. "So what's been up with you?"

"Well same o same o, maybe a year or so after you left Ms. Benson, now Jacobs, got married and signed the apartment over to me. I met the love of my life around that time, Chelsea and we got married and the rest is history." He finished.

"Wow, so you've been married for?"

"Oh about eight years now," He said. "No kids though, which is cool since we're Spencer's kids god parents. We take them for a weekend once a month and then two weeks during the summer to give them some time to relax."

"How are Spencer and Audrey?" she asked.

Tebo took out his phone and showed her a picture of him and his wife along with Spencer and Audrey and their three children. Sam only knew about the oldest son, Matt, he had just turned three month old when she left.

Sam smiled at the mention of Spencer and Audrey. After the whole date cancelation to help Carly out with the father daughter dance they managed to eventually hook up later on. By time Sam and the rest of the gang graduated high school Spencer and Audrey were engaged. They went to the justice of peace not long after that.

"Wow," Sam said looking at the picture. For the first time, she felt like she had a missed a lifetime.

"You know Matt he's going to be fourteen soon. Kayla is the middle child she is eleven, and Dustin just turned eight last month." Tebo said.

"Wow, he is a daddy like really a daddy." Sam said taking it all in.

"He loves every minute of it. He talks about nothing but his kids. He would really like to see you. He really worried about you when you left." Tebo said. "They moved to a bigger place out towards the outskirts of town, I can give you the address."

He finally placed the drink in front of her. She nodded her head. "Don't tell him I'm here yet. I think I should call and tell him myself." Sam said back. Knowing that first she would have to have the courage to face him first. She couldn't stand the thought of Spencer being disappointed in her. It was about as bad as it was dealing with her feelings for Freddie.

"Of course not," Tebo said. Sam reached into her wallet to take out her card. "No don't worry about it this one is on the house." He said.

"Really, thanks Tebo." She said.

"With a purchase of one of these imported stuffed bell peppers," He said holding up the stick with the three bell peppers.

Sam couldn't help but to laugh. Some things would never change. "I'm not buying a pepper Tebo." Sam said.

"Oh well damn I'm going to have to charge ten bucks for the cup." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Remember when we used to have this conversation when I was younger." Sam laughed. Tebo started laughing too. "I'm going to keep this up like old times and leave without paying."

Tebo started laughing harder as Sam walked out. He stopped when he realized what happened. "Wait," He stated, but Sam was already waving from the door.

She turned to start walking back to her car, but she heard a familiar voice. That caused her to look up and stop in her tracks.

"Dad, can I please have a large smoothie this time. Dana always gets one." Dylan complained from Freddie's shoulders. As he leaned his head on top of his dads.

"Dylan, Dana is twelve, you're five. When you're twelve you can have a large too; that is if you can have one without going bonkers on your father." Freddie said back.

"I hope Uncle Tebo has a new flavor of the week. The last one with the strawberries and Oreos was so good." Freddie made a face. He was so caught up with his children he almost missed the fact that Sam was standing right in front of the Groovy Smoothie.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at her. She was walking straight for them, which probably wouldn't have bothered him except he was with his highly nosey children.

"Daddy are you okay?" Dana asked.

"Hey," He said as Sam stepped in front of him.

"Hi," She said. This was the Freddie she knew. He was in a pair of Blue Jeans, a black polo shirt, with a pair of red vans on. This was the Freddie she fell in love with back in the day.

"How are you doing?" He asked. The tension set between them. He and Sam had been playing the avoid game that whole week at the office, and now they were forced to actually speak.

"I'm fine. Finally got down here to get a Tebo Smoothie I forgot how much I missed these." She finished. "He seems good though."

"Yeah, he is. You should meet his wife. You would love her." He said back. Freddie looked Sam up and down quickly. It was a first time in a long time he had seen her in a simple pair of jeans, and in her Sam like fashion she wore a wonder woman t shirt with matching red sneakers. Her hair that he had come to know as being worn in a tamed fashion whether down or up, now in the old untamed curls she grew up with; at this he couldn't help but to smile at her.

He felt a thump on his head. He had almost forgot he had his kids with him. He looked up at a confused Dylan. "Daddy, who's that?" Dylan whispered a little louder than he thought causing Sam to stifle a laugh.

"Oh um this is daddy's friend from work Miss Birks. Uncle Gerald hired her to help around the office." Freddie answered carefully.

Dana looked Sam up and down. She had a bad feeling about this that she couldn't place.

"Oh," Dylan said. "Is Birks your name or last name?"

Sam laughed. "My last name, my first name is Samantha, but you handsome can call me Sam." She said back. Freddie briefly shuddered at her name being mentioned, but was gushing at the exchange between her and Dylan.

"Well my name is Dylan, I'm five. And, I really like your shirt." He said back. Dana rolled her eyes as her brother talked to this woman they didn't know, mainly this woman that their father hadn't stopped staring at since she came up to them.

"Thank you Dylan. I love the Justice League. I have a Batman, Superman, and Flash shirt too." Sam said to him.

"Really, that's cool. Me and daddy bought my mommy one and she never wears it unless it's to bed." He said back to her. Freddie forgot that his son had no filter and knew no stranger.

"Okay, that's enough Dylan." He said taking him off his shoulder and placing him in front of him. "Sorry about that Sam. Now that you know Dylan personally; this is Dana." He said gesturing towards his oldest.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you." Sam said as she looked at Carly's clone.

"Yeah, so you're the new consultant that kept our dad from us last month." Dana said causing Freddie to pinch her on the back of her arm. "Ow," She said looking up at her father who shot her a clear warning look.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "It's nice to meet you Miss Birks."

"You too, Dana," Sam said skeptically.

"Alright, Dana take your brother in and order whatever you want just don't go crazy. Tell Uncle Tebo I want my usual and I'll pay when I come in." He said. They nodded and head towards the entrance. "Oh and Dylan get's a kiddie cup."

"Aw man," Dylan said with a stomp following his sister in. The door shut behind them and Sam turned back to face Freddie. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dylan's voice. "Oh and bye Sam, I hope I see you again."

Dana reached out and pulled him in before Sam could respond causing Freddie to laugh. "Your shirt won him over. He likes you." Freddie said.

"Yeah, well I wish I could say the same for your daughter. Better watch out that girl got the attitude of a grown woman." Sam said back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. She's usually a sweetheart. I don't know why she acted like that with you." He said putting his forehead in his hand.

"Don't be, I know why she acted that way." Sam said. Freddie looked at her confused. "Oh come on Frednub, you don't see it? Daddy stops to talk to a woman who she has no clue who she is. Even the woman knew her before birth. She's being protective of her father."

"You think so?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie I don't know a girl her age that wouldn't be protective of their single father." She said back taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Well, she doesn't have to be after all the woman she's side eyeing won't give her old man the time of day anymore." Freddie said clearly there was some hurt in his voice.

"Freddie don't," Sam stated.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me take you out."

"Really because I just saw two reasons just walk through that door, and one of them really doesn't want me anywhere near you." Sam said.

"Since when did you start conforming to what others want Puckett?" Freddie asked clearly using her given name on purpose. Sam rolled her eyes she saw the game he was playing.

"Freddie, I know where you are going with this and I'm not biting." Sam said.

"All I'm saying is that the Sam I knew didn't give a damn what anyone thought." He said. "Besides they're my kids, I can clearly set the big one straight trust me she already knows we're having a talk when we get home."

"And their mother," Sam said back.

Freddie sighed. He grabbed Sam's hand and kissed. "Me and Carly are over Sam, she's apart of my life, but in different capacity."

"Yeah, now you have two kids and a messy situation." Sam said reluctantly pulling her hand away.

"Sam, let me worry about Carly and my kids. They're not your responsibility they're mine. Besides, Dylan is on your side. He loves you next time you see him he'll have a wonder woman action figure in hand to give to you."

Sam couldn't help but to laugh. She shook her head.

"I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment Sam, I know you have a plan, and I would never interfere with your career. I just want to enjoy you while we have the time to do so. I'm sick of all this avoiding we do."

Sam admitted to herself she was sick of it too. It was exhausting trying to stay away from Freddie in a place where it was impossible. Not to mention that smirk still got to her.

"Fine, one date, not while you have your kids though," Sam said.

"Oh never," He agreed. "Next Friday, after work we can go to Pini's." I haven't been in awhile and I know you miss their lasagna."

Sam smiled. "Pini's sounds great." Sam finished. Freddie smiled before moving closer to her and kissing her on the cheek. Sam reddened at the gesture and mentally scolded herself for acting like a young school girl.

"See you Monday Samantha." Freddie said leaving Sam there to join his kids inside. He tried to remain cool, but on the inside he was dancing.

He walked inside to see his kids sitting at their usual table and sticking their tongues out at each other. He went to the counter to pay Tebo. Tebo gave Sam a look that screamed you're in trouble.

"I know what you're thinking. No she doesn't know she's here. I'd appreciate if you kept this away from Spencer. Yes, I'm going to handle it. No, I'm not rushing anything it's just one date. Yes, I am thinking about my family in all this, but eventually me and Carly are going to have to move on. Yes, I know I'm playing a dangerous game this is Sam we're talking about. No, I don't care, I fucked up with her once and I'm not going to fuck up twice. And, yes I am about to sit down and talk to 'I talk too much one and two' to make sure I am the one to tell their mother not them." Freddie felt like he sounded like a broken record.

"Did I cover all your questions?" Freddie finished.

"I was really just trying to ask you if you wanted one of these stuffed peppers, but obviously you have more on your mind." Tebo said back. Freddie rolled his eyes. "I mean Gibby told me that your life was a whirl wind right now, but now I get it. So you knew Sam was in town and haven't told anyone?"

"It hasn't been my best kept secret, that's why I don't need Spencer finding out until I tell Carly."

"Why, you know even though you and Carly didn't work out Spencer will always have your back." He said.

"I know he's said that, but lets be honest things have been tense between me and Spencer since he found out Carly was pregnant. We're finally somewhat back to normal I don't want to screw that up right now."

Tebo just shook his head. "Fine, but I can't promise silence forever so you need to tell her like yesterday."

"I will thank you." Freddie said walking over and joining his kids. He looked at Dana as she stared down at her phone. "So, about that woman you guys just met."

"She's cool I like her." Dylan said.

"Please you like her shirt. You don't even know her." Dana said harshly causing Dylan to stick her tongue out at her.

"Hey, none of that," Freddie warned the both of them. "Look, Sam is an old friend of daddy and mommy, but mommy doesn't know Sam is back here."

"Why not?" Dana asked her radar about Sam officially being moved to defcon 1.

"Well, when Sam left a lot was going on and your mom isn't quite okay with the way she left." Freddie said honestly. "That is why it is really important that daddy tells mommy that Sam is here. Not you guys."

Dana just stared at her dad. "So, you want us to lie to mom." Dana said crossing her arms.

"I would never ask you to lie to your mother Dana. I'm asking you to let me tell Carly about Sam. Trust me, I don't want you two to receive the flap that's going to come with it. Your mom hasn't seen her since she was pregnant with you."

"Well I won't tell daddy." Dylan said as he drank his smoothie. "I don't like when mommy's mad, so I don't want to see it."

"Thanks Dylan," Freddie said ruffling his hair. He looked at his oldest. He was starting to see what Sam meant about her being over protective of him. He hadn't seen her this irritated since him and Carly told her about him moving out. "Dana please," He pleaded with her.

She let out a sigh. "Fine, I won't tell mom about Miss Birks." There was a hint of venom in her tone, but Freddie knew he was going to have to pick his battle with this one. They were still going to talk about her attack on Sam outside later, but right now he just wanted to enjoy his time with his kids.

Besides, Sam had put him in a good mood.

**A/N: The kids met Sam before mama did… Good or bad thing? Another snow day tomorrow means more chapters! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

*That Sunday Evening*

Freddie pulled up in front of his and Carly's family home. He looked at his kids and sighed. "Alright, remember what I said I'll tell your mother. May not be today or tomorrow, but I need to tell your mother." Freddie reminded them.

They nodded their heads. Freddie took in his daughter frown she was still upset from the whole Sam debacle. He had taken her phone for a day because of how rude she was to her. Freddie and Carly agreed that no matter what they didn't believe their kids should disrespect their elders in anyway. If they had a problem with someone they were to tell Freddie and Carly and let them handle it. At least, until they were closer to going off on their own.

He gave it back to her that morning. However, she was still holding on to her sour attitude now. "Um, Dylan go ahead and go in I need to talk to your sister. We'll be in soon." That earned an eye roll from his usually sweet girl. Dylan undid his seatbelt buckle and threw his arms around his dad.

"I had fun daddy," He said. Freddie laughed and kissed him on top of his head. Dylan quickly grabbed his back pack and exited the car. Freddie watched as Carly open the door and let him in before he turned to his daughter.

"Alright, you have one minute to say whatever you want to say to me, however you want to say it to me without any punishment." Freddie said looking down at his hands. He had done this a few times with her, and he was sure he'll be doing this a lot more as she got older.

It was a way for her to vent her feelings out and trust him without them loosing respect for each other. She had a lot to say the first weekend her and Dylan had to come stay with him at his apartment.

She simply looked at her dad. She had nothing to say except… "Who the hell is she dad?" She asked.

Freddie was slightly taken back by the wording of her question. Dana had never used language before. He shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I should've seen that coming I said any way you want right."

She nodded and looked out the window. Freddie shook his head and gently directed his daughter back to him. "Oh no, if we're doing this you're going to look at me. This is not shut daddy out time. We're doing this so you can get it all out." Freddie said sternly. She nodded her head and settled with her body facing her dad.

"You want to know who she is, but I told you already." He said.

"You told us the watered down version daddy. The enough to keep your mouth shut version. I want to know who she is for real." She said back.

Freddie sighed. He didn't have time to go through the whole history that was Sam Puckett, especially with his twelve year old daughter. "Look I could tell you everything that ever happened with Sam up to the day she left Seattle, but we'll be in this car all night. All you need to know is that we were old friends. She left to start over and daddy unknowingly hired her as a consultant."

"She and your mom were best friends. She was a big part in her life, but she left. Carly isn't going to be happy she is back, so I need to be the one to tell her that way I can deal with it. Is that good enough?"

She nodded her head and slowly uncrossed her arms. It was enough for now, she knew the key points, but now the rest she was going to figure out on her own.

Something didn't feel right about this chick.

"Come here," Freddie said opening his arms for her to crawl into which she did. He kissed her on top of her head. "I love you angel."

"Love you too daddy." She said and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for my behavior this weekend."

"I know you are. Let's get inside before your mom comes out her." He said exiting the car.

They walked into the house and Dylan was already half sleep in his mom's arms; leaving Carly immobile to greet her daughter. "Hey sweetie," She smiled as Dana automatically cheered up with her mother's bright smile. She leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Hey mom," She said back.

"Did you have a fun weekend?"

"Yeah, Uncle Tebo says hi." Dana stated curling up next to her mother.

"Groovy Smoothie huh, I need to go up there and see him. It's been awhile." She said leaning her head against her daughters. "Dinner is on the stove make yourself a plate and your brothers. Try to get him to eat before he goes to sleep." She said kissing her on top of her head.

Dana nodded as she forced her brother off their mother and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys are forgetting something." Freddie stated as they marched past him. They both turned and walked back to him as Freddie kneeled to take them both in his arms.

"Love you daddy," They whispered. Freddie smiled those were his favorite words to hear from them.

"I love you too." He said back. He kissed them both on the head and they went to the kitchen.

Freddie walked over and sat by Carly on the couch. He threw his head back.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He simply shook his head.

"Just so you know, I had to take Dana's phone yesterday. She got it back this morning." He said.

"What? Why? "She asked.

"We ran into a colleague of mine and she had a little attitude with her." He said stressing the her in the sentence.

"Ah," Carly said. She knew the attitude he was talking about. Some dude in the mall once looked at Carly and it made Dana sour for the rest of the afternoon. "She's getting to that age Freddie; we're eventually going to have to set new boundaries for her." Carly said.

"I know, but can't it wait until she's fourteen. She's growing to fast." He said. Carly leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "My little angel turns thirteen in what two months.

"Yes, she does, but she's always been daddy's little girl. I'm sure that's not going to change. That's also why I'm shocked that you took her phone for a day." Carly said lifting her eyes to Freddie.

"Hey, I've taken stuff from her before." Freddie defended which caused Carly to laugh.

"Rarely," She said. She felt herself getting comfortable against him and lifted herself off of his shoulder. "So, you want me to talk to her?"

"No, we talked yesterday, and in the car. She apologized to her and me so it's all good." He said. She nodded her head and took in Freddie's expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Freddie decided to test these limits.

"Do you, you know ever think about Sam?" He asked. Carly visibly stilled. Her heart rate sped up.

"No, do you?" She asked her voice and stands visibly malicious. She wasn't ready yet. "Never mind don't answer that I don't want to know." She stated as she tried to relax, but it wasn't happening.

Freddie was going to have to ease her into this, but how? Sam was becoming less secretive with every person finding out she was back. He wasn't going to be able to hide this from Carly much longer.

"Sorry," He said she just shook her head.

"Are you hungry? I made meatloaf." She changed the subject.

Freddie shook his head. "No, I have to be at the office early tomorrow. I better go home and get some stuff done." He said giving her chaste kiss on the cheek. It was a formality they had when they weren't at each other throats, a sign of civility. "I'll see you guys on Tuesday."

Carly nodded and Freddie was out the door, but something in the pit of her stomach felt wrong. She shook it off mostly everything that dealt with Freddie felt off.

*A Few Days Later*

"Dana I can't concentrate with you pacing behind me." Her older cousin Matt said as he typed away on his computer.

Dana shot him a death glare. "Why is it taking so long?" She asked causing Matt to groan in frustration. Carly had brought the kids to come see their Uncle and cousins while she ran some errands she didn't feel the need to take the kids with her.

Dana seized this as an opportunity to research this woman.

"Look you only gave me so much to work with here. Just sit back and let me work." He said as he continued to type, but was led to yet another dead end. "There is nothing on this woman on the internet." He said giving up as he sat back in his chair.

"There has to be something on her. You can't live and not be on the internet." Dana argued back. Matt put his head in his hands. His cousin came straight to his room while he was doing his homework and demanded he help her.

"I'm still confused why you needed my computer to do this." He interrupted her rant.

"I told you my parents monitor my computer activity. My dad would be pissed if he saw I was going behind his back, and mom would find out this chick was back, which would piss them both off." She said laying across Matt's bed and staring up at his graffiti ceiling.

He had taken after his father as an artist. A couple of years ago her Uncle and Aunt let the kids decide how they wanted their rooms decorated and in Matt fashion he wanted to graffiti his walls; his main colors were black and blue with hints of green, oranges, and yellow. In true artist form his furniture was all neutral colors. Black bedroom set and a gray comforter.

"Well, you should do this. You're the computer expert not me. I can't even find a picture of her." He said standing up and towering over her. He had to be at least 5'9 by now.

"Ugh fine," She said sitting at the computer and typing in everything that could deal with her. All they could find was that she graduated from UCLA and she worked for the company she worked for. All of which was redundant to Dana at this point.

She let her mind think for a minute. 'What to do? What to do?' She thought.

"Maybe I could by pass the companies security system and at least get her picture. They have to one for security purposes. She's from here so someone has to know her if they see her picture." Dana said out loud. Thankful for all the times she went to work and watched her father and his tech crew work. They also managed to teach her a few tricks as well.

"Isn't that illegal?" Matt asked.

Dana shrugged. "Only if you get caught, I know a program to cover our tracks. They won't be able to trace your IP address. I get the picture and get out with no worries. It's not like I'm digging for company secrets." She said as she typed.

"Damn, you sounded just like Uncle Freddie just now with all that tech talk." He said back to her.

"Well, I am my father's child." She said with one final click she was through. "Done, I'm in. Now for her picture… GOT IT!" She said quickly saving it and restarting the computer.

Matt just stared at his cousin. Dana shrugged her shoulders. "I promise I only use my powers for good." She claimed.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get a Wahoo Punch." He said.

"Bring me one please." She said. She pulled up the picture of Sam and stared at it. She had seen her somewhere, but she didn't know anyone from L.A. and according to her dad she left before she was born.

Matt came back in. "I just don't see why you're so worried about it. She just works with your dad's company and from the sound of it she isn't staying." He said.

"I told you I got this weird vibe from her."

"Oh please," Matt said.

"Matthew, I know my dad, okay. He didn't respond to her like he usually does with his colleagues." She said recalling the meeting. "It was the way they were looking at each other. He sat out there and talked to her for like five minutes and came back as giddy as a school girl. He doesn't want me to mention her to mom… There is way more to this story than his letting on."

"Or he could just like her and that's bugging the hell out of you." Matt said pulling up one of his crates to sit next to her. Dana glared at him with the darkest eyes that had him throw his hands up in defeat, before looking at the picture on the screen. "Wait, I know her…"

"Wait, how do you know her?" Dana asked in shock.

"I mean I never seen her in person, but she's in my baby book, a lot of pictures in my baby book." He said as he stood up to go back downstairs.

He snuck down the stairs and cleared the room for his parents before he walked over to the photo album area and grabbed bright blue and brown book that had his name on it in bubble letters. He quietly head back to the stairs.

"Matt," Spencer called as he watched his son while he was coming back from the kitchen. Matt silently cursed at himself before turning to face his father.

"Yeah dad," He asked.

"Why are you sneaking around like you're sneaking around her like your Double 07?" He asked his son with confusion. "And, why do you have your baby book?"

"Um, I thought that you were sleeping; you and mom were in the room with the door closed. As for the book, me and Dana were arguing about who the cuter baby was and this is proof that I was completely adorable." He said. Considering how weird he was when he was his sons age he didn't question it and shooed him back upstairs.

Matt went into his room and began to go through the book, stopping at his mom's baby shower where there were at least eight pictures in a row of his Aunt Carly and the woman that Dana was obsessing over.

"See here she is…" He said. Dana joined him on his bed and looked at the pictures. As sure as daylight there she was with her mom smiling in many poses. She began to flip through the album. She was at the baby shower and in a picture holding Matt the day he was born. Then there was a picture of her parents, her uncles Spencer, Tebo, and Gibby, her Aunt Audrey holding Matt as well as Sam. Above it the words Family hung.

Dana was more confused as ever she didn't even notice that Matt had left the room until he came back in with a picture. "This picture hangs in dad's art studio." He said handing it to his cousin.

It was a picture of a much younger bunch. Her parents had to be at least their age in this photo.

"Matt, how come you've never noticed before?" She asked.

"Because, I didn't know it was something to notice. You know me I don't just randomly ask about everyone my parents knew growing up they would never stop talking. And, do you know the last time I looked in that baby book?" He said just as their younger siblings tried to come into the room. Matt quickly reached the door and started pushing them out.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" They both yelled at the group causing a bunch of mumbles and groans from the younger trio. Dana shook her head and completed her thoughts.

"Well you gotta ask who Sam is. Find out everything you can?"

"Are you crazy? I can't just randomly go up to my dad and ask him questions about some random girl?"

"Matt, she is pretty much in every damn picture in this book. She's not some random lady. I can't ask my own parents. Therefore, I can't ask Uncle Spencer without him mentioning that I asked to my mom. You however can. Find out what you can and call me with the details. Please Matt I'm begging you. I have to now who this chick is."

Matt felt that he knew Dana pretty well. They were as close as brother and sister, and did everything together. What she did on the computer wasn't surprising, she had picked up her dad's computer handling skills, but this was new. She has always been so curious, but never obsessive. This he couldn't figure out, but whatever he could do to help he was.

"ALRIGHT, I'll do it, but not today. Give me a day or two, make this less noticeable of what we're really doing up here. And, you owe me pizza, I'm talking CiCi's all you can eat buffet style pizza." He said.

"Deal," She said back.

This was no longer about her feelings. She wanted to know who this woman was to her parents. She wanted to know if this was the "Ghost" she heard mentioned so long ago…

**A/N: Got to love your cousins. This is my little dedication to my cousins and all the antics we got ourselves into when we were younger. As for Dana, Pre-teens will be pre-teens, but I wanted all of you lovelies to see her intellectual side, after all she is Daddy's little girl. Lol Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and views for the story this far and S/O to Mike2101 for having me dying of laughter with his comment. Yeah Dana can be a piece of work… at least when it comes to here daddy. **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 9

***Friday***

"So, I received official confirmation from our connections in UK, France, and Spain. They have confirmed advertising space and the UK wants to see a commercial draft. They are a little worried about the language barriers, so I would suggest hiring someone bilingual after I'm gone." Sam told the board in her monthly progress report.

She looked over at Freddie, who should have even been there, but he wanted to see how progress is coming. At least that's what he claimed. He winked at her which caused Sam to smile before shifting her eyes away.

"The budget increase has done beyond what I could hope. We are still waiting to hear back from some of the other countries on the list that Anthony provided, but are hopes are high that they will cooperate as well." Sam finished taking her seat between Abby and Anthony.

Everyone began to clap and Gerald took over the meeting. After he said what he needed to say. Since he was there Freddie gave an impromptu progress report on his production team. Then the meeting was adjourned.

Sam began to pack up as everyone left out. Freddie stood on the opposite side of the room and watched her while he talked to one of the staff members. Sam told Abby what she needed for the rest of the afternoon and Abby left to get on it while Anthony approached Sam.

"Samantha," He said causing Sam to look up from her briefcase.

"Hey," She said placing it aside to talk to him.

"I just wanted to say you've done a great job and it's only been one month." He said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," Sam said. "You have a great team under you Anthony. It's easier when everyone is cooperating."

Freddie looked over and didn't like what he was seeing. Anthony was inching closer and closer to Sam as they talked and she was smiling at him. He knew he could be over reacting, but he couldn't help his thoughts.

"So, listen I was thinking that maybe we could go out and celebrate tonight. You know just drinks and dinner maybe, if you're not busy." Anthony stated. Sam knew he was clearly asking her out. He had been hinting around it since she knew him.

"Oh," Sam responded looking over at Freddie who was now no longer paying attention to who he was talking to. "Look Anthony, that sounds really fun and all, but I can't. I'm in something really complicated and hard to really define, and I think having dinner with you would only complicate things worse."

Anthony face showed a slight disappointment "It's okay I understand. I hope this guy who is making things complicated realizes what he has." Anthony stated. "However, if he doesn't get his act together… you have my number."

With that he walked away. He and Freddie caught eyes for a few seconds holding their own macho man eye battle before he left the room. Freddie made sure the coast was clear before he walked behind Sam.

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered causing Sam to roll her eyes. She turned and looked at him.

"Nothing's changed yet Freddie. I meant what I said to Anthony this is really complicated, and I don't think I have time for complicated." She said back.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it tonight." He said. "You look beautiful today."

Sam laughed. "Flattery will get you no where Mr. Benson." Sam said back.

Freddie shook his head and headed towards the door. "Learn to take a compliment Miss Birks." He said with one final wink and headed to the workshop.

***That Night***

Sam was in the bathroom flat ironing her hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Am I crazy for doing this?" She asked Abby who sat on the toilet watching Sam get ready.

"I mean Sam if nothing else you can get closure from this." She stated.

"Closure," Sam hissed. "Every time I was supposed to get closure with that man it ended up as something else." Sam stated moving towards her favorite purple cocktail dress. It was a bodycon style and stopped right above her knee and had a tasteful plunging neckline.

She slid into it and turned to face her friend.

"Wow, you look hot Sam." She said. "A little too hot if you ask me. You sure you're not expecting anything from this?' Cause you look like you're trying to you know…"

"That's it I'm changing." Sam said heading to the closet, but Abby stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, Freddie will die when he sees you in this dress." She said. "And, if you don't come home tonight I'll know why." She finished with a knowing look.

"We're not having sex." Sam stated as clear as day.

"Why not, you've been in a major drought." Abby said. "Besides there is no sex like heated discussion sex."

"How do you know the conversation is going to be heated?" Sam asked going to the bathroom to put on the minimum make up necessities.

"Oh come on, after all the shit he put you through. I know it's not going to be as simple as I love you. I need you. Please baby, please, take me back." Abby said. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"I don't even think I want him back." Sam said. Abby just looked at her. "What the hell is that look for?"

"Sam, you wouldn't be willingly dressed like that if you didn't still love him." She said.

"In the words of Tina Turner, What's Love Got to Do With It?" Sam stated back heading back to her closet to put her shoes on.

"Sam, at least hear him out before you decide that it's not worth it."

"Um hello Devil's Advocate, you were just talking about all the shit he's put me through." Sam said back.

"I meant don't make it easy for him to get into your pants, not lock him out forever." Abby said.

"Is everything about sex to you?" Sam asked.

"No, but for you talking about sex is a lot easier than talking about love." She said back. Sam just stayed quiet proving the fact. "I know we're here temporary, but you can enjoy it while we're here."

"That's easier said then done. I don't want to… get my hopes up to get crushed. I've been crushed and the fact that it was by the same person, who's going to ring our doorbell any minute now, makes me a little hesitant. And, you're right it wasn't all him. I played my part kept my mouth shut too, but I don't know."

"He's trying here Sam." Abby said back.

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, thirteen years later," She commented back.

"Hey, you're the one who vanished and left no trace of your whereabouts." Abby reminded her. Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Look, stop worrying about it just got out and go with the flow. Have fun."

"I will," She said giving her a hug. When they pulled apart Sam looked her over and noticed that she was still fully dressed with makeup on. They had got home from work around five and it was about to be 8:30. "What are you doing tonight?"

Abby looked down. "Oh, well nothing much just hanging out with Gibby." She said.

"Gibby, my friend Gibby, as in Orenthal Cornelius Hayes Gibson, that Gibby," Sam said back.

"Well yeah, when he came to L.A. we talked and he said that if I ever came to Seattle he would show me around. Here I am, and I've been putting him off for work and to hang with you. But, since you were going out tonight I figured what the hell."

"Wait I thought you were seeing someone in L.A?" Sam retorted.

"Oh Miguel that scrub. He never wanted to do anything than when I told him I was coming here he flipped the hell out. He didn't want me to come so I told him to take the six months to get his shit together, and we'll see how it goes. Here in Seattle now I'm single. So, I'm going to let your friend take me sight seeing and feed me."

Sam nodded she saw her point.

They doorbell rang and Sam suddenly felt nervous again. Abby went to go answer the door. Sam heard her talking to Freddie and right behind him walked in Gibby. The whispering continued before Abby came back into Sam's room.

"Freddie's here, and me and Gibby are leaving. Remember what I said. Have fun and just go with it." She said.

Sam nodded. "Have fun, and whatever you do don't let Gibby take you to the liquid soap store. You'll never want to go anywhere else with him again." Abby nodded and left out. Sam heard the door shut. She took a deep breath and checked herself before making her way out to the main room.

Freddie was sipping on a beer that Abby must have given him and looking at the art work placed around the room. Sam bit her lip as she watched him. He was dressed in a simple pair of slacks and a dress shirt.

She cleared her throat causing him to turn around. "Hey Freddie," She said with a smile.

Freddie stood there with his jaw on the floor as he took in the sight that was Sam. "Wow, you look… wow," He said.

"Thank you," Sam said getting closer to him. She made her way over to his side of the room and stood really close to him. She did enjoy the nervous expression he made as she reached behind him to grab her bag off the table.

When she pulled back he let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Shall we go?" She asked innocently walking back towards the front door.

He nodded his head and ran to beat her to the door to hold it open for her. He watched her thank him and walked pass him. His eyes followed her out and landed on her ass. He closed them and faced back towards the penthouse. He looked up to the heavens. "Oh dear God help me." He whispered before following Sam to the elevator.

When they got to the restaurant they sat and ordered, but not a word was said between them. "Wow," Sam said as she sickened of the silence. "First date we couldn't stop arguing and now we can't seem to find anything to say to each other. I'm starting to think Pini's is bad luck." She said causing Freddie to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I was quiet." He said back. He just stared at Sam.

"Say something Freddie," She said when she notice he was looking but nothing was coming out.

"You're very distracting in that dress Birks." He said back to her. Sam shook her head and they laughed.

"Well, I could take it off, but I'm sure that wouldn't help you any." She said before taking a sip of her wine. She stifled a laugh when Freddie's mouth drop and breathing noticeably picked up. "Besides I've kept my record clean for thirteen years, I really don't think I need to jeopardize that with a public nudity charge."

"I'm sorry which part of this conversation is supposed to be helping me focus?" Freddie stammered. Sam laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "You really haven't changed PUCKETT! You still don't fight fair."

"You don't get as far as I have gotten in my field in such a short period of time by fighting fair. Beside all work and no play makes for a very dull Samantha Birks." She said taking another sip.

"Boring was something you were never really good at Sam. At least not when you were a Puckett" He said. "You were the one who kept me and Carly on our toes with your antics." He finished with a laugh, but stopped when he realized he mentioned Carly.

He looked back at Sam, she didn't look pissed. She looked indifferent.

"How is she doing? Really?" Sam finally asked.

Freddie shrugged. "She's good. She loves being a mom and she's a great one. However, she stays mad at me." He said with a laugh trying to lighten the tension at the table.

"Why," Sam asked.

"She blames me for everything. I don't blame her though. I made a lot of mistakes. I let her believe we were more than we were. I tried to love her the way she wanted me too and for awhile I believed I did, but my head and heart were saying two different things." Freddie said. It fell silent again. They both knew what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry Sam." He said.

"Don't be," She said.

"I need to be, Sam if it weren't for me you wouldn't have left." He said. "You and Carly would still be you and Carly."

"Freddie, let's be honest you, me, and Carly had been a dangerous combination from the beginning." She said. "Yeah, we were great friends, but as we got older there was some underlining stressors to our relationship. It was inevitable that it was eventually going to affect our relationships in some kind of way."

"You dated two friends, but we let you." Sam said. "All the things we discussed and that was never one of them. Even after it happened with Shane and how we acted behind it. We let it happen again, but it was different. You don't have to apologize Freddie, because the fault is just as much as mine as it yours and Carly's too. You weren't the only one holding on to a false hope that if you date Carly all your feelings would just disappear."

Freddie just looked at Sam. "You leaving couldn't even make my feelings disappear." He said quietly. Sam heard, but chose not to comment she was tired of talking about it.

They changed the subject reminisced about the good times when they were younger. Talked about everything Sam had missed while she was gone.

After dinner was over they went walking around downtown hand in hand, to Freddie's disbelief. He didn't think she would let him hold her hand.

"I don't want to start anything we can't finish Freddie." Sam said. He looked over at her. "Can you honestly say you're going to be able to let me walk away in 4 months and 3 weeks?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't want to see you for the next 4 months and 3 weeks let you walk away again. Then, sit here and wonder what if."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." She said stopping at a bench and sitting down.

"Ready for what?"

"This… this complication that is me, you, and Carly." Sam said and Freddie rolled his eyes. "Roll your eyes all you want Fredward, but the truth remains it was crazy as hell what we put ourselves through for those two years."

"Year and half actually," Freddie corrected causing Sam to glare at him. Freddie winced in normal fashion, when they were younger that correction would have got him hit.

"Whatever, it's all the same to me, and I'm the one who lost."

Freddie sighed and took Sam's hand. "You weren't the only one who lost. As a matter of fact you kind of surrendered." He started before he kissed Sam's hand. Me and Carly don't have that type of connection anymore Sam. Do we have a family together? Yes, but we're a different type of family now. I need you to understand this. I know it's not going to be easy on you, and if you really feel like you can't handle it. I'll let you go." He said.

"You know the thing I couldn't stand the most when we were younger." She said.

"The thought of her touching you, and vise versa; I remember when you two started dating the first time after the hit by a taco truck accident, and of course at the time I didn't know why it bothered me so much. But, every time you guys kissed I just felt sick to my stomach. I would close my eyes, look away, or try to focus on anything besides you two. Then when you two dated the second time it became quite clear. Freddie I can't handle you choosing her over me again."

Freddie leaned in and kissed her heatedly. "I didn't want to the first time." He whispered as he pulled away. Sam still doubted a little. She didn't know what she was really giving herself into, but she didn't see the harm in at least trying.

At the end of the night they sat in Freddie's car outside of Sam's temporary building. It wasn't long before there lips were on each other's again. They sat in the car for fifteen minutes neither made no moves to stop their act.

Sam finally came to her senses and stopped. She chuckled as she pulled back.

"What?" He asked as he leaned his head on his head rest as he looked at her. She simply shook her head, but when he moved back in for another kiss she stopped him.

"I'm trying to convince myself that taking you upstairs with me wouldn't be the best idea." She stated honestly. "If you keep kissing me like this I don't think I'll the will power to not do so."

He laughed. "I'm having a hard time trying not to convince you to let me do so." He said back.

"I'm sorry, I think we need to be able to think clearly about this arrangement, and if we hop into bed on the first night…"

"All clear thoughts will be out the window." Freddie finished her sentence knowing she was right. She nodded her head.

"But, I had a great time." She said back.

"Me too," He said back. "I have the kids next weekend, but maybe the weekend after that we can do this again."

"I would love that." She said. She leaned over and kissed him again. This time Freddie pulled back as he felt himself getting to a point of no return.

"You better get out of this car." He said but felt bad as he heard how it sounded. "I'm afraid that if you don't there will be no need to go upstairs." He stated looking at what he felt was a very spacious backseat, if he moved Dylan's booster.

Sam followed his eyes to the backseat and shook her head. "Alright, I'm not going to push your will power." She laughed as she opened her door. She got out and leaned over and left little pecks on his lips. "Go home. Take a cold. Shower. And, think of me." She said between kisses.

Freddie glared at her. "There you go again Puckett not playing fair." She smiled as she shut the door and headed upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_*Prom night*_

_Freddie sat at the table waiting on his girlfriend to come back from the restroom. He looked over at the dance floor where he saw Sam and her date dancing to Neon Trees Animals. _

_He picked her up and twirled her around and Sam just laughed and had been laughing all night. Freddie shook his head. Why was he even watching this? He felt hot extremely hot, but he shouldn't have. Wasn't he with the girl of his dreams? _

_He and Carly had been together for about eight months now. They were happy together, and all of their friends seemed thrilled for them. Sam even seemed to like the idea; Freddie didn't know why that bothered him so much. She always approved the things he did for Carly, and she gave them time alone together and still hung around them too._

_Then there were times when it was just him and Sam. He liked those moments because they were so transparent. You know, as transparent as Sam will ever be. There was no subject off limits when they were hanging out alone. The best though was because Sam didn't like chick flicks they got to watch movies he didn't get to watch when he was with Carly._

_He sighed as he thought about Sam and Carly. This was getting complicated. He dared not think of why though. The song ended and Sam came over dateless._

"_Where's your date going?" He asked with a slight hint of venom, that didn't go unnoticed by Sam._

"_BRAD is going to get some food for us." She stated pointing over to the buffet area, where a line had to be a mile long. "He didn't want me to have to stand in that line so I told him what I wanted. Where's Carly?" _

"_She was supposed to be going to bathroom, but she's been gone for awhile. I'm guessing she's running around with Wendy." _

"_Well, are you enjoying yourself?" Sam asked him._

"_Yeah, it's fine." He said dryly. "You seem to be having a great time."_

"_Brad's always fun when we're together. That's the perks of going to prom with a friend. We can have a great time and ten years from now I can look at my prom pictures and cherish this moment because we didn't have some horrible break up or I caught him making out with Slutty Lisa behind my back and the rest of the evening is ruined." Sam finished._

_Freddie shook his head. "So, you assume that everyone who comes to prom with their significant other will end up regretting it in the future?" He asked._

_Sam shrugged. "I think that looking at prom pictures after a break up will cause major disdain for the day and the person they spent it with." Sam said back. She noticed Freddie looking upset and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that won't be you and Carly Freddie you two will be together forever, and get married. Living the perfect boring life with your two straight A kids." _

_Sam said bumping his shoulder with a smile. He shook his head. "What if we would've went together? You know in a world where I wasn't with Carly? Would you still feel how you feel with Brad?" He asked._

"_You kidding Frednub? You make a boring ass date. You would never be able to rock my world like Brad has tonight. He has rocked my world so much tonight and I have never had sex… with him." Sam said trying to keep the mood light. She didn't want to start with Freddie, not tonight._

"_Boring date, huh?" Freddie said standing up and buttoning back up his tux jacket. "Well how about I rock your world right now."_

_Sam heart stopped for a minute, but started back up. She put on her fake British accent. "Why good sir your lady is in the bathroom. Do I seem like that kind of woman to you? Besides, minute men aren't my dealings." Sam stated turning up her chin to the opposite side._

_Freddie shook his head. "Sam, you know I didn't mean it like that. Come dance with me, please?" He asked._

_Sam sat in her reservations, but decided one dance wouldn't kill them. Britney Spears Dancing Til The World Ends came on. Brad definitely wouldn't care because he was still stuck in the buffet line and they both had kind of been dancing with everyone, another perk of coming here with a friend. "Fine, one dance," She stated grabbing his hand and followed him to the dance floor._

_They settled in the midst of their friends and classmates and began to move to the music. They kept a respectable distance between them. Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and twirled her under his arm, causing Sam to laugh. _

_They moved in sync with each other for the rest of the song laughing and talking through the whole thing. The music faded out and a slower beat came up, Secondhand Serenade Fall For You. Everyone around them moved closer together. Sam smiled and made a move to leave the dance floor, Brad had to be back with their food by now. _

_Freddie, however, did the one thing neither of them expected him to do. He reached out and grabbed her hand bringing her back to him. "Might as well make it even Puckett," He said placing both of his hands on her waist. _

"_What about Carly?" Sam asked starring into Freddie's eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes that she avoids, because she's easily hypnotized when she looks into them. _

_Freddie shrugged. "We're friends right? I'm sure she won't mind. Besides she's not here." He said looking down at Sam. He took one of her hands and placed it around his neck while the other followed suit. He place his arms back around her and pulled her closer._

_Meanwhile Gibby was singing and bopping his way out of the buffet line with his own date. He stopped next to Carly who was watching the prom from the back of the room. _

"_Hey Carls, what are you doing back here?" He asked. He didn't even notice his friend's cold stance. _

"_Just watching…" She darkly said. She crossed her arms and kept her eyes focused on her target._

"_Um okay" Gibby said. He felt a vibe run down his back. "You okay? Where's Freddie?" _

_Carly nodded her head. "I'm great. Freddie's there on the dance floor." She said pointing out at him and Sam._

"_Oh okay," Gibby said skeptically watching them. He looked back at Carly. "Well, I'll be at our table." _

_Carly nodded, and Gibby made his way by her and to the table. Carly felt off as she watched them. _

_This was the first time she noticed it. This was the first of many signs to come._

_They couldn't stop staring at each other._

*Present Day*

Sam laughed as she and Freddie quietly made their way into his office. It had been four days since their date and tensions were still high… it was just a different type of tension. Freddie locked his door behind them, and was glad that he sent his secretary on her lunch break. She followed Sam to his desk.

He neatly cleared his papers, which caused Sam to laugh. "Wow, Freddie you're such an animal." Sam said sarcastically.

"I need these papers." He said placing them in his organizer.

Sam just shook his head before Freddie picked her up and sat her on his desk. He tilted her head back and went in for the kill.

Sam laughed as she and Freddie made out on his desk. She felt like a young school girl again. He moved from her lips to her neck and Sam moaned under his soft touch. Freddie's hands moved from the desk beside Sam's legs to touching her legs. He traced them with his fingers before hiking up her skirt up a little more.

He was tempted to go places he actually wasn't allowed to go yet, but he didn't. His hands however dared to test the limits moving up higher on her tights; coming to a stop when he felt bare skin.

He pulled his lips away from Sam causing her to whine. He looked down and saw how far up he had actually pushed her skirt. He gasped when he realized why he felt skin.

"You wear thigh highs?" He said playing with the lacy end of them. Sam wore a satisfied grin. "My, my, my, Miss Puckett you have grown up." He itched to bite that thigh. He tested more of his limits and started to pull down the stocking, but Sam slapped his hand away.

"No sir," She said, and Freddie nodded knowing that was a boundary, for now. No removing of the clothes. She placed his arms around her waist and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her right between her legs. "And for the record, today I'm Miss Birks, Mr. Benson," She said licking his nose in the process. Freddie didn't understand why, but that turned him on even more.

He went back in for another kill. They knew they didn't have much more time, and planned to enjoy the entire lunch break, but something was gnawing at Sam. It was leaving her slightly distracted; at least on her end. Freddie was having no problems, and wasn't noticing that her mind wasn't in the moment anymore.

He moved from her lips back to her neck. She took this as an opportunity. "Um Freddie," She said. He mumbled into her neck. "I've been thinking and I want to go visit Spencer."

Freddie immediately stopped and looked at her. "You want to see Spencer." He repeated.

"I know this is probably the worst time to mention it, but I just been thinking about everything and I feel really bad. Spencer took care of me all those years and for me to without saying anything to him." Sam said. "I might as well have slapped him across the face."

Freddie nodded. He leaned in and kissed her. "Okay, I think you should see Spencer." He said back.

"Cool," She said. "Now, back to what we were doing." She said pulling him back into another heated kiss, but now he was distracted and pulled back earlier than she expected. "Oh what," She whined.

"I think you should see Spencer, but I just need you to wait a while." He said slowly.

"Why," Sam asked.

"I just need time to prepare for you to see him." Freddie said back.

"Prepare him, why would you need to prepare for me to see Spen…" Sam started, but the look on Freddie's face said it all. Sam bit the inside of her lip. "Freddie, Carly knows I'm back doesn't she?"

"Um, well, I was going to tell her…" He started Sam took her arms from around him and laughed. "It's just every time I try something comes up."

"Move Fredward," Sam said slightly pushing Freddie away from her and hopping off the desk. She readjusted her clothes and fixed her hair.

"Come on Sam, don't make this into a big deal." He said tightening up his tie. "I really have tried to tell her."

"Freddie," Sam warned causing him to shut up. "I've been here for damn near two months. There is no excuse for her to not know. Everyone has seen me, Tebo and Gibby. Hell Gibby sees me at least twice a week."

"I asked them to let me tell her and Spencer." He said.

"Then why the fuck haven't you?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's just hard to talk to Carly about you." He said.

"Oh it's hard to tell Carly I'm back in town, but it's not hard to discuss her with me right? I'm not your whore or mistress Fredward. I don't like being your little secret." Sam finished.

"You're not my little secret." He said keeping her from leaving the office.

"Freddie, I met your kids, and their mother doesn't even know I'm here. You seriously telling me that that's not a problem."

"Yes, it's a problem, but Carly is really sensitive about you." He said.

"And, I'm not sensitive about her Fredward?" She said back. He put his head in hands his words were failing him right now. "Because, I'm pretty sure she is half the fucking reason why I left thirteen damn years ago."

"Look, I'm sorry alright." He said. "I'll tell her. I will, but just until I do please hold off on seeing Spencer. She needs to hear this from me. If you go see Spencer…"

"Don't finish that sentence Benson or I might punch you in your damn face." Sam said. Freddie saw that old Puckett fire in her eyes as she finished her sentence. "Fine, I need to gather up the courage to face Spencer anyways, but you better tell her Freddie, or I swear to God" She started, but didn't finish her words. Sam just turned, walked out of his office, and slammed the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Birks." Freddie secretary said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She stated walking past her back to her temporary office.

Freddie stormed out of his office after she was gone. "Lisa, I'm going for a long walk hold my calls." Freddie said.

"Um, yes… yes sir." Lisa stuttered.

"These women are going to be the death of me." Freddie said walking towards the elevators.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

*Friday*

"Carly look," Freddie started. "You know that I love you. You're the mother of my children. Therefore, I need you to understand that I kept this from you with my best intentions at heart. I didn't want to see you hurt again."

Freddie sighed and closed his eyes as he prepared to say his next words. "But, I think it's time you know. You should've been known; that Sam is back in town. As in Sam Puckett, except now she goes by Samantha Birks."

The other line fell silent. Freddie waited patiently for a response. All of a sudden this manly wail came back through the phone. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh you son of bitch, I should've known that whore was back in your life with the way you've been acting. You never loved me. ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HER? I'll kill you in your sleep. I just don't know why you keep hurting me." Gibby imitated a high squeaky female voice that was crying.

"GIBBY GET REAL!" Freddie said back.

"You don't think I was real? I think my reaction was dead on." He laughed.

"I don't know why I insisted on practicing on you." Freddie said shaking his head.

"Because, when you practiced on Gerald he called you a "motherfucker" and threw everything in his path at you. I still personally think he deserved an Oscar for his performance."

"Maybe I should've used Tebo." Freddie said. Gibby's only response was to laugh back. "So what you're saying is you all predict that this is going to go bad no matter what."

"Freddie you've waited two fucking months to tell Carly she's back. We all knew before her, which thanks to you is going to leave her pissed at us as well for not telling her ourselves." Gibby said. "This isn't going to be a bandaid solution like your marriage was. Sorry to be blunt. This is straight up ripping the band aid off."

"How they are never going to see each other." Freddie said back. "Sam has already told me she doesn't want to see Carly and Carly is damn sure not going to see Sam. That's why I don't see why it's such a big deal for Carly to know to her."

Gibby was quiet and Freddie knew the face he was making. "Freddie you're smarter than you're sounding right now. You not telling Carly about Sam, especially while you're together now is like hiding her away from your family."

"I know," Freddie said back. The phone fell silent.

"What are you doing anyways?" Gibby asked.

"Picking the kids up from school." He said back. "We may come by for dinner tonight they haven't seen you in awhile and Dylan asked if we could eat their last night when he called me."

"Yes, my god children can come see me anytime of the day." Gibby said with a wide smile

"Alright, cool we'll be there around seven." Freddie said. He had learned he couldn't feed them too early they get hungry again right before bed.

"Cool, I'll have a table ready for you then." With that Gibby hung up the phone.

Freddie sighed. He had to find a moment to tell Carly and he couldn't do it over the phone. He finally made it to Dylan's school first he smiled as the teacher aid walked Dylan to the car. Dylan threw his arms around his dad's neck before sitting in his booster and putting his seatbelt on.

Finally Dana got in the car. Freddie noticed she was a little moody by her stance, but it was confirmed with all the short answers she was supplying. He continued to try to figure out what was wrong with her, but his phone rang.

"Benson," He answered. "Why what happened… Why would they do that… No, that's not what I said to do… Who said that… Jameson… Earl stop beating around the damn bush and tell me what happened… What do you mean it fried out… Did you guys cross the wires like I said to do… FUCK JAMESON HE'S NOT THE ONE DECIDING IF YOU ALL GET TO KEEP YOUR JOBS RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY TO DO!" Freddie sighed. He looked over at his kids and whispered I'm sorry while Earl pleaded their case to him.

"You know what Earl I don't care what excuse you give me. When I say it's imperative for you to cross the wires; you cross the damn wires. Do you hear me… Have you ran analysis… what's the damage… how long will it take to be fixed… WE DON'T HAVE THAT FUC, FREAKING LONG TO FIX IT… BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST PROJECT WE'RE LAUNCHING IN THE UK… YOU KNOW WHAT, I WANT JAMESON OFF THE DAMN PROJECT, AND HE NEEDS TO MEET ME IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM IN 30 MINUTES. HE CAN EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME HIMSELF, AND THEN I WILL ASSESS THE DAMAGE MYSELF! I'M ON MY WAY!" Freddie said hanging up his phone and making a you turn.

"Jameson, it's always Jameson. I'm firing his ass." Freddie mumbled under his breath. Jameson wasn't even one of his supervisors yet he always managed to take Freddie's directions and put his own spin to it.

"Daddy," Dylan called.

"Yeah buddy," Freddie answered back much calmer, which kind of scared Dylan after that phone call.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the company buddy, Daddy has to go talk to his team." He said.

"Is someone going to get fired. You were really mad." Dana asked. Freddie laughed.

"We'll see what they have to say for themselves." Freddie said looking down at her. "Look guys, I'm sorry you had to hear me yell like that over the phone, and use bad words. My job can be very frustrating at times."

They both shrugged it off. They were used to bad words. Although her parents didn't know Dana, used them occasionally around her friends and cousin; all of their uncles had mouths like sailors. Then when Freddie and Carly get into fights they words become explosive.

However, Freddie still felt bad. They made it to the company's building and all got out of the Car. They made their way to floor where the offices were.

"Back so soon Mr. Benson." Lisa asked with a smile.

"Yes, Lisa something came up down in the workshop." He said taking his suit jacket off and handing it to Dana. He rolled up his sleeves and prepared to work. "I'm going to head down and help out. You remember my kids right, they're going to wait here in the office." He said.

Lisa nodded her head and smiled at them. "They should work on their homework and they have snacks in their backpacks. Just check in on them from time to time when they finished call down to the workshop and I'll tell you what they can do next. Hopefully this shouldn't take long, and they will be on their best behavior right?" He finished shooting them a warning look.

They both nodded. "Dad, I need a computer for my homework." Dana stated.

"Use mine, it's okay just stay out of my work files, and yes I'll know if you opened them." He kissed her on the forehead then made his way back to the elevators.

Dana took her little brother and made their way into his office. She sat down at the computer and stared. She was tempted to look more into her parents past with Samantha Birks, or should she say Puckett.

Matt had called her not even three days after the baby book discovery.

*Flashback*

"Hello," Dana said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey you busy?" Matt asked.

"No," She said back.

"Is Aunt Carly anywhere near you?"

"No," She said back.

"Okay, so I talked to my dad."

Dana dropped everything she was doing and paid complete attention to her cousin.

"And," She asked.

"So, he was really emotional when he talked about her so I didn't get a lot of information, but what I can tell you is her name is not Samantha Birks; it's Samantha Puckett. She was your mom's best friends they had know each other since they were five."

"So, if what my dad said was true my mom was pissed because Sam threw that friendship away to move to LA." Dana responded this story was starting to make sense.

"Yeah, there's more." Matt said back. "So, they ran this web show together it's called iCarly? Apparently, your dad was apart of it too."

Dana searched her head for answers. She had vaguely remembered her dad bring something up about a hobby they had, but her mom quickly changed the subject.

"It was apparently a big deal when they were growing up, like your parents are low key Internet celebrities." He finished. She shrugged that would explain why it seemed all of her friends parents knew them though they had never met before. "Well I went online and watched a bunch of episodes, and well I made a major discovery."

"Okay," She said back worried about what the discovery was.

"Your dad dated Sam back before him and your mom got together. I think they were about sixteen/ seventeen."

*End of flashback.

Since that call she had hated Sam even more. She didn't trust her or her motives with her father. Later it was found out that her dad had dated both her mom and Sam when they were teenagers. She spent her time at her friend's house watching old iCarly episodes she could tell that her mom and Sam were super close. So who betrayed who in the end?

She sat there doing her homework for what felt like hours, she looked over at her little brother who had moved on the coloring in his coloring book. They're dad still wasn't back and she was ready to go. She decided that she just needed to get out of this office.

She stood to walk out the door and her little brother looked up at her. "Where are you going? Daddy said we can't leave the office." He quickly stated.

"Well I'm sure he would rather me pee in the restroom than his plant." She said defensively. Dylan stuck his tongue out at her and she waltzed out the office.

She made her way down to the restroom as if that was really where she was heading before ducking off into another corridor closer to her Uncle Gerald's office. She thought about going in to say hi, but knew her dad would kill her for disobeying. She turned to go back, but froze when she noticed her dad coming around the corner. She quickly dashed behind the nearest plant before crawling around the corner to take the back way back to his office, but a feminine voice caused her to change her mind.

She peaked around the corner to see her father stop and face an approaching Sam. Her blood began to boil as her leaned over and placed a quick peck on her lips.

"Gerald told me you had to come back up here for a pressing matter." Sam said giving Freddie a once over and taking in his exhausted exterior. "Baby are you okay?"

Freddie shook his head. "They fucked up bad. The wire for the adapter is completely fucked. It will take weeks to repair the prototype alone. Therefore it's not going to be ready in time for the update meeting." Freddie finished. He didn't need to go on any further Sam knew where this was going.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know drop the kids off at my mom's and burn the midnight oil. Try to see if there is anything else we can release that is cost efficient enough to release to the public." He finished.

Dana felt a major feeling of nausea run through her as she watched her dad interact with Sam. I mean they were in the middle of the hallway in his place of work and he was holding her close while she petted on him like he was kind of animal.

"Freddie it's going to be alright, don't stress over this okay. I'm sure there are plenty of other products you can release. You've come up with some great ideas that I'm sure people will be willing to pay a lot of money for despite what you think."

"I had to fire Jameson." Freddie stated in a monotone. Sam quickly wrapped her arms around Freddie she knew how he felt about firing people.

"Freddie he's been pushing you for awhile now. You had to let him go." She said as she caressed his cheek.

"I know, it's just I knew his wife and his kids. He had a family to provide for." Freddie said back.

"But, he was a major dick." Sam finished. "You own this place Freddie that's tough shit to have to fire someone who has needs, but at the end of the day you have to do what's best for the company. He wasn't." She finished Freddie nodded.

"I missed you today." He said back to her. Sam laughed.

"You saw me this morning." She said back.

"Yeah, for about five seconds, before you were pulled into meeting all day." He pouted.

"Well, to be fair you'll be with your kids all weekend so I get to miss you for the next two days."

"You know that you don't have to completely stay away. You can sneak in after Dana and Dylan are asleep. It will be like old times when we were dating and you used to sneak in my room after bed check."

Sam laugh. "Remember when we almost got caught because your mom's stupid ass safety drill." She replied.

He laughed. "Thank God for Tebo tripping her to give you enough time to sneak into the bathroom."

"Yeah, but we're not seventeen anymore and less face it your kids and their mother aren't my biggest fans."

Freddie nodded, thankful that Sam didn't ask if he told Carly yet. He planned to do it by Sunday and she gave him all weekend to do it. Not to mention she was going back to L.A. on Monday for a company update and wouldn't be back til next Saturday, which gave him some time to warm Carly up for the bomb that was Sam Puckett's return

"Dylan loves you."

"Dylan loved my shirt." Sam retorted.

"Yeah, but in doing so he loves you too. Dana will come around."

"Well until then it's best to not rock the boat." She said kissing him. "You can make it up to me next Saturday for date night."

"Well you can at least start rubbing elbows by coming to say hi to them. They are in my office. Dylan has been asking about you." Freddie said taking her by the hand and leading her away.

Dana waited until her father had cleared the hallway to come from behind the plant. She was obviously not okay with the fact that she had seen for herself that her father was with that tramp.

What was worse was the fact that for two "adults" they were sneaking around like horny teenagers. She had to do something. She quickly thought of an action to take to stop this from happening, but keep her name clear in all of it. Then it hit her. She might not be able to stop them from seeing each other during the week, but she could at least tackle one of those days.

She took her phone out of her pocket, and dialed up her friend Lily. "Hey it's me." She said when Lily picked up. "Do your parents still want to meet mine before they allow us to have that sleepover? Well how about next Saturday? Nothing is up; I just want to be able to go to each others houses freely. Why don't you believe me? Fine, I'll tell you why on Monday just set it up with your parents okay. Thank you, see you at school."

Dana sighed in relief this was not going down. This chick had to go.

A/N: Sorry guys I had a lot happen. My laptop broke, the school and work, then a MAJOR case of writer's block, but I'm back. I have two more chapters coming your way soon. But, I'm going out of town for a min, so most likely they won't be posted until next week. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I am so wrong. I lost everything, by everything I mean the folder that had all my handwritten chapters and other ideas in it, and had to start the chapters I already had over. I was trying to see if the folder could be found but it couldn't so I had to revamp and switch my direction a little. Anyways, I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait again. I'm not promising any more timelines. We're just going to pray that I post in a timely manner and that I have no more setbacks. I'm determined to finish this story without putting it on an official hiatus. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 12

_*Summer before college*_

_"Ugh I'm bored." Sam yelled from her spot on the counter. _

_"You're always bored Sam." Carly said back as her head rested on Freddie's lap. The gang sat around Carly's after doing absolutely nothing. _

"_Yeah well I'm not the only one we've been sitting around her all damn day." Sam said standing up to go get something to eat from the fridge._

_Freddie watched as Sam walked away towards the fridge then back to Carly who was staring at the TV clearly ignoring her best friend's complaining. _

_"Hey why don't we go to the movies. I've been dying to see Killer Instinct 3." He said looking towards his friends._

_Gibby who had been texting the whole time hopped from his spot off the floor. "Love to, but can't I have a date." He said with a sly smile._

_Carly sat up at Gibby's words. "A date?" She said in shock._

_"With who?" Sam finished her thought._

_"I finally got Jessica to agree to go out with me." He said pointing at the phone. He had met her at their freshmen orientation a few weeks before and been asking her out since. Freddie shrugged his shoulder Gibby could be persistent. He laughed to himself remembering when he had went as far as to buy Carly and himself a puppy. _

_"So, rain check on the movie." He said as headed towards the door. "Gibby out."_

_"Once again Gibby has a love life and I don't. You know if I really gave a fuck I'd probably commit suicide." Sam said before grabbing the half a gallon of ice cream and a serving spoon. _

_"Oh come on Sam suicide that's a little extreme." Carly said._

_"Says the girl who's in a committed relationship." Sam said with a roll of her eyes._

_"Look Gibby may be... well Gibby, but he's really sweet, kind, funny and has only had one serious girlfriend so he's not really used."_

_"And, I'm a bitchy slut with with an ugly face and bad personality?" Sam asked for clarity. It had been really tense between Carly and Sam lately everyone could feel a slight tension, but no one knew why. They hadn't fought or anything. Freddie just assumed that it was because they've been spending a lot of time together since Carly had been back after being apart for so long. At least that's what he hoped it was._

_"That's not what I meant Sam." Carly said back defensively standing up in the process._

_"Well what exactly did you mean Shay." Sam said stabbing the spoon into the ice cream._

_"HEY, what about the movie." Freddie said trying to defuse the situation._

_Carly looked at him. "You know I don't like that movie series." She said before walking to get a drink out the refrigerator._

_"Okay," Freddie said back. He knew that was a long shot. "Sam what about you we did go see the other two together." _

_Sam shrugged still clearly irritated by Carly's previous comment. "Yeah sure why not. I've been planning to see it anyway._

_"Cool, I'll check movie times." Freddie said pulling out his pear phone._

_"I'm going to the bathroom." Carly announced before running up the stairs. _

_Sam sat on the chair let out a heavy sigh._

_"Sam, you know she didn't mean it the way it sounded." Freddie came to the defense of his girlfriend._

_"Yeah, I know. I just I don't know..." Sam said not wanting to say out loud what she was thinking. Not that she had to Freddie knew what she was thinking._

_"Sam there's nothing wrong with you." He said moving closer to her._

_"Sure there's not. I haven't had a date since you." She said. "At least not a serious date."_

_"Sam you're beautiful, smart, talented, any guy would be lucky to have you. Guys are just intimidated by independent women." He said putting his hand on her leg. "And, I'm not just saying that as a friend. I dated you too." He finished with a shrugged._

_Sam shook her head. "Thanks," she finished. They sat there looking at each other for a minute unaware that Carly had heard the whole thing._

_She came down the stairs making her presence known causing the moment to end. "So, I was thinking since we're all bored why don't we go bowling or skating instead." She offered instead not feeling completely comfortable with Freddie and Sam going to the movies alone not that she would ever admit it._

_"Eh, I'm not in a bowling mood." Freddie said turning his attention back to movie times._

_"I'm banned from the skating rink remember. " Sam reminded her._

_"I mean we don't have to go to the skating rink we can skate at the park or something." She clarified._

_"Its hot as hell outside." Sam responded._

_"Yeah, why don't you just come with us. It's not even that scary." _

_"I wouldn't feel right I haven't seen the second one and didn't really make it all the way through the first one." She said back._

_"Well then call Wendy or one of the girls and hang out at the mall or something." Freddie said a little irritated. This was becoming a regular thing between them; he makes plans and she alters them. He really didn't understand why, and every time he asked she brush it off as him overreacting. _

_Sam too was beginning to see a pattern, though she acted like she didn't. She just listened as the couple went back and forth. _

_"Look Gibby wants to see it too, would it really be right for you guys to see it without him?" She asked. Freddie was about to respond, but didn't have a chance before Sam cut in._

_"Not to interrupt, but I just remembered my mom gets back today and I have to help her make room for her newest fiance's shit, so I'm just going to rain check and we can try this again another night when Gibbs can go to." Sam said before rushing out the door before Freddie could argue with her to stay._

_Once she was gone Freddie turned and stared at his girlfriend. "Want to tell me what the hell all that was about?"_

_"I just didn't want to see that movie I don't understand why that's such a big deal." She said sitting down on the couch._

_"It's not just that; it's the comments and the sideways looks."_

_"Hey that is not fair I didn't mean that the way it sounded, and I'm not the only one who makes them." She said back._

_"I know, but you're the one here now."_

_"I don't know Freddie maybe it's because we're around each other so much." Carly said back. _

_"That's never been an issue with you guys." _

_"People grow up Freddie things change." She said._

_"Well I hope that changes considering you two are moving in together come the fall." He said back._

_"Look I'm sorry okay." She said back draping her arms around his neck. "I'll apologize to her tomorrow. I don't want this to ruin the rest of the evening. Let's just rent a movie and stay in." She finished placing a lingering kiss on his lips._

_Freddie pulled back after a few seconds and took her arms from around him. "I'm tired now so I'm not really up for it anymore. I'm just going to head home and lay down." He kissed her hastily. "I'll call you in the morning." He finished before walking out the apartment._

*Present Day*

*Saturday after Sam gets back*

"Thanks for making time in your Gibby filled schedule to hang out with me." Sam said as her and Abby walked down the street.

"Haha very funny," Abby commented with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways why did Freddie cancel your date? He was whining the whole time we were gone about how much he missed you." She mocked.

Sam shrugged. "Some business dinner, he said he would've took me if he didn't think I would be bored out of my mind, and it was all men anyways."

"Nice to know it takes Freddie being busy to get some time with you." Abby laughed.

"You're one to talk. I barely see you when I'm at the house, and I can't believe Gibby has taken you all over this city, but has never taken you to Pini's."

It was Abby's turn to shrug. "He was going to the other day, but we got... side tracked." She said with a mischievous grin that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"And, because of that you didn't need to eat?" She said back.

Abby smile widen as memories fled in. "Let's just say by time he was finished with me he was no longer hungry."

Sam gagged at the thought of her assistant and childhood friend. "Please stop!" She begged. "I could go a whole lifetime without knowing about Gibby's... hobbies."

"You sure because he does this flick thing with his tongue right..." Sam quickly put her hand over Abby's mouth bidding her silence.

"I'm fucking positive that I never in this lifetime or the next want to know about you and Gibby 's happy time." She said before uncovering her mouth. They made their way across the street towards the bright Pini's sign.

The closer they got to the restaurant the more distorted Sam's face got.

"Hey, you okay?" Abby asked taking in Sam's changing mood.

"Yeah, I just got a weird feeling about this." She said.

"Oh... well do you want to go somewhere else? We don't have to go here if you don't want it." She said.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. You have got to try this lasagna." Sam said pushing forward.

*Inside the restaurant*

"It is so lovely to finally be able for all of us to get together at last." Lily's mother Olivia said as The Benson family sat along with hers during dinner..

"Yes, the girls have been trying so hard to make this night happened." Carly agreed causing Freddie to nod his head in agreement.

"Yes, they have, I have to admit I too have been looking forward to this night as well. I was told not to mention this, but I was a huge fan of iCarly growing up." She stated causing Freddie to choke on his drink.

"Olivia," Her husband James warned.

"No, it's alright," Carly commented in a tense manner. "Thank you, it's always nice to meet a long time fan."

Freddie tried to take calming breaths as he saw Carly noticeably tense. He knew this was a bad idea. HE should've never agreed to this. At least not before doing the one thing he promised Sam he would do while she was gone.

His mind began to drift with Sam. She had just got back to town that morning and he was looking forward to seeing her. However, Dana and Carly was counting on him. Nonetheless he was wrong for lying to her tonight. He meant to tell the truth, but he couldn't bring up Carly without her asking if he had come clean yet.

"What's iCarly?"Dylan asked.

Dana smirked in gratification as her father paled as the conversation moved forward.

"Um, well iCarly was this webshow that me and your mom did when we were Dana's age along with some of our friends." Freddie stated.

"Yes, your parents were quite famous amongst our age group back then." Olivia stated. "I also just have to state that I was a Creddie Shipper too. It hurt my heart when Lily told us that you two were actually divorced."

"Mom," Lily said hilding her head in embarassment.

"Honey, that's enough." James said before mouthing I'm sorry to Freddie.

"If you two let me finish I was about to say it's so lovely to see that you two can still remain a close family despite the divorce." She finished with a smile.

"Well, Carly and I had something special and though we did not workout in that aspect. We have two beautiful children and I love her for that and all the experiences we had with each other. You don't just let that go because you don't workout romantically." Freddie said grabbing her hand and smiling at her.

"That was beautiful." She said. "So, I'm sorry I have to ask and then I promise I will let it go. Whatever happened to Sam? Do you guys still keep in touch?" She asked causing Carly to tense up even more.

"Well. we lost touch many years ago." Carly managed to say before she took a long drag of her wine.

"Yeah,I'm sure she is doing fine though. She was always a survivor." Freddie said following Carly's led in gulping down his beer.

"Daddy's new girlfriend is named Sam." Dylan said causing Freddie to spit his beer out.

"I am so sorry, it went down the wrong the wrong way. Would anyone like to order desserts?"

"Wait," Carly ignored Freddie and continued to dig into Dylan statement. "Daddy's new girlfriend is named Sam?"

'Jackpot," Dana thought as Dylan nodded his head.

"She's really cool mom, and super pretty. I think she likes daddy alot."

"He means my friend, Samantha Birks, the lady I hired for the advertising. You remember I told you about her." Freddie tried to clear up.

"Uh-huh, I actually don't think you ever told me how close you two were… or that the kids have met her."

"They um... came with me to the office with me a few times since she has been working for us."

"And, we ran into her in front of Uncle Tebo's shop, remember daddy…" Dana added in faying innocence. Earning her a glare from her father.

"Okay, what's really going on here?" Carly asked noticing how secretive Freddie had been about all of this.

Freddie took a deep breath. He was honestly tired of all the lying, and Sam couldn't run around Seattle too much longer without running into Carly. He needed to come clean, and maybe since they are in public she wouldn't cause a scene,

"Look, there is something that you need to know about Samantha." He started. "You see she…" Freddie stopped when a glimpse of familiar blonde hair caught his eye.

He stared he at the entrance where Sam and Abby had just walked in. He blinked multiple times to see if maybe his guilt was playing tricks on him, but she remained full form. He didn't know what he could do or say as Sam turned towards their table and connected eyes with him. Disappointment and confusion clearly formed over her beautiful face as she connected the dots of Freddie's "business" dinner lie,

Carly followed Freddie's stunned eyes to the door. Her eyes founded the one and only Sam Puckett's for the first time in 13 years. She didn't even realize she was standing up to walk over to her until she reached her.

She was at a complete loss for words. She just stared at her former best friend. Neither made a move to speak first. Though Carly wasn't sure if she wanted to speak to her or slap her senseless.

Sam sickened of the silence and eventually made the first move to talk to her. "Hi Carly." She managed to say.

She had always wondered how this moment would go when they saw each other again. Would they hug it out like nothing had happened? Would they completely ignore each other like they never knew each other? Or would their true feelings of everything that happened the last year of their friendship come out.

"So, you're back," Carly answered back. For some reason she was still searching for the words to help her digest her feelings of seeing Sam again. Part of her was happy to see she was alive and seemed to be doing well for herself. Considering she didn't look like she had aged over the age of 25 with a great figure and rocking a $200 purse.

However, they other side had a million and one questions that needed to be answered. The main ones being where the hell had she been all these years and who the hell did she think she was disappearing on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life? There were even more that sparked even more rage within Carly, but that was a starting point. If they survived those questions then maybe they could tackle the reasons why she left later.

Sam was confused by the context of Carly's statement. She couldn't tell if she was informing her that she was back, or asking her if she was back. Of course if she was asking that would mean that Freddie hadn't told her a damn thing, but Freddie wouldn't be that dumb… right?

Before either of them could continue to dissect the elephant in the room Dylan ran over taking his mother's hand.

"That's her mommy!" He said in excitement not really realizing the consequences that were about to follow his words. "That's daddy's Samantha. Hi Sam!"

Carly got light headed as her son's words processed. "Wait, you work for Freddie… You're Samantha Birks the advertisement agent Gerald hired. That would mean you've been here for almost…"

"3 months," Sam took over as she noticed that any minute Carly could lay down and croak. "Freddie was supposed to tell you… but from the looks he never did."

Both women looked over at a still stunned Freddie who was trying to figure out his next move. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Now both were enraged. Sam made her way over to the table, while Carly stepped outside for some much needed air.

Sam slapped Freddie hard across the face. "You promised me you would tell her the truth. You promised me and once again you have broken it. Thanks a lot Freddie for putting me in a position like this again." She finished before storming back out the restaurant with Abby right behind her.

"Sam wait," Freddie yelled after her. He turned to everyone else at the table. "Please excuse us for a second."

He quickly made his way out the door to talk to Sam who was hoping into a cab. He ran and grabbed the door before Sam could close it.

"Let me explain Sam please." He pleaded, but Sam wouldn't even look at him. She looked over at Abby who was closing the other cab door. She looked up at freddie clearly wanting to say something, but she didn't she just slammed the door, and told the cab driver to go.

Freddie tried to run after them, but didn't make it too far.

"Kids let's go now." Carly yelled out as she ushered Dana and Dylan towards her car.

Freddie ran towards them clearly seeing where this was headed.

"Carly please let me explain." He begged.

"There's nothing to explain Freddie. You lied to me and had our kids lied to me. As far as I'm concerned this conversation is over." She said climbing into the car. Then drove off into the night.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he stood in the street. He looked at both ways the cars had driven. He knew he had to talk to them both, but who did he start with?


End file.
